La voluntad de los sueños
by MrRayney
Summary: Cuando tenia cinco años, Naruto es atacado por los aldeanos y casi asesinado, salvado por dos extraños hombres, estos les dan la oportunidad a Naruto de tener una familia o como ellos lo llaman...un nuevo Nakama( Naruto x One Piece) Naruto y Sakura fuertes, este fics es Narusaku
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Muy buenas noches, tardes o días gente y bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia, pues bien quisiera traerles una nueva idea que se me vino a la mente, adoro One Piece y adoro Naruto, he leído algunos fics de este Crossover y la verdad quise intentar el mío, espero les agrade, hay alguno comentarios más en la parte final.

* * *

**_La voluntad de los sueños_**

**_Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo_**

Monstruo, asesino, despiadado, demonio esas y muchas cosas más eran por las que llamaban a Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de apenas cinco años, Naruto desde que recuerda fue tratado como basura o como los aldeanos de su aldea lo llamaban un demonio, algo que el joven Naruto no tenía idea de porque era llamado o tratado así.

Hoy era su quinto cumpleaños, una fecha que sería especial para cualquier persona, pero no para Naruto, en estas épocas el joven tenía que esconderse, hace cinco años el llamado Kyubi un demonio poderoso y temido ataco la Aldea de Konoha, vencido por Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage la aldea pudo ser salvada aunque el hombre murió en el instante que la bestia fue vencida.

Pero al parecer ese día Naruto, por una razón que no podía comprender era atacado por todos los aldeanos y ninjas de la hoja, el joven rubio intento mantenerse alejado y oculto aquel dia, pero al final le fue imposible…al pobre lo habían encontrado y actualmente le estaban dando una de las peores palizas de su vida, apenas podía mantenerse consiente, cada ataque, cada corte y puñetazo le hacían efecto, el joven rubio estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia.

-"¡HASTA AQUÍ YA ME HARTE, USTEDES IDIOTAS SIN CORAZON QUE SE CREEN QUE LE HACEN A ESE POBRE CHICO!"- Se escuchó una voz bastante enojada, la paliza al rubio se detuvo durante un momento mientras los abusivos aldeanos y ninjas miraban hacia aquel que grito, lo único que vieron fueron a dos encapuchados, el primero era un poco más pequeño en estatura pero al parecer tenía un cuerpo más grande corpulento mientras el otro era más alto pero menos fornido, sus mantas ocultaban muy bien a cada uno.

-"¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que hacemos? Esto es asunto de nuestro pueblo, no de un extranjero como tú, si no te largas te la vas a ver muy mal"- Dijo uno de los ninjas.

-"¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? Golpeando a un pobre niño indefenso, eso es de barbaros"- Dijo el hombre más grande.

-"Ustedes no saben nada sobre nuestro sufrimiento, este chico es un verdadero demonio, mato a nuestras familias, amigos y nuestro heroe hace cinco años merece la muerte, si el Hokage no hace justicia nosotros la haremos"- Hablo ahora lo que parecía ser un aldeano.

-"¿Es que están ciegos? Es un simple niño, ningún niño no puede causar tanto daño, ustedes son unos simples hijos de puta"- Dijo el fornido.

-"Es verdad, esta injusticia debe parar en estos momentos"- Dijo el alto.

-"A si quien nos va a detener ¿Ustedes? Eso quiero verlo"- Dijo uno de los ninjas que se avalanzo hacia al corpulento con Kunai en mano, pero antes de poder tocarlo sintió varios impactos en su cuerpo, el ninja callo sin vida al suelo.

-"¡MALDITO SEAS!"- Dijeron varios quienes con cualquier cosa se abalanzaron contra los dos hombres.

-"Yo me encargo ahora"- Dijo el más alto y saco lo que parecía ser una espada, de un momento a otro el hombre había desaparecido y aparecido por la espalda de todos los atacantes, esto parecía no tener nada raro, pero cuando este guardo la espada, todos los atacantes cayeron al suelo inconscientes y sangrando.

-"Algún otro valiente quiere intentarlo, me siento Super"- Dijo el fornido, todos los que quedaron fueron corriendo y huyendo como unos verdaderos cobardes.

El más alto se dirigió hacia Naruto que parecía haberse desmayado, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo inspecciono.

-"Esta realmente mal, debe ir a un hospital"- Dijo algo preocupado.

-"Esos malditos hijos de puta, esto es lo más bajo que puede llegar a caer una persona"- Contesto bastante molesto.

-"Por lo que escuche, uno de ellos menciono a un tal Hokage, ¿Tal vez es el líder de este lugar?"- Dijo algo pensativo.

-"Pues quisiera una charla con ese tal Hokage y saber porque permiten esta clase de maltratos a un simple niño que llaman demonio"- Dijo el fornido mientras parecía tronar sus nudillos, los dos asintieron y se dirigieron al gran edificio de color rojo, cuando entraron vieron a una mujer que al parecer estaba a punto de gritar debido a los dos extraños encapuchados, pero se detuvo al ver a Naruto inconsciente y herido, rápidamente llamo por el comunicador y les dijo que pasaran.

Sarutobi Hiruzen el actual Hokage se encontraba firmando lo que todo Hokage temia, una montaña interminable de papeles, en aquellos momentos eran donde en realidad el trabajo de ser Hokage era un fastidio, pero toda la calma en la que se encontraba la habitación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta y parte de la pared salió volando, Sarutobi al ser un ninja se puso en guardia.

-"Muy bien, donde esta ese al que llaman Hokage"- Dijo el hombre fornido apenas y cabiendo por el agujero que había construido.

-"Yo soy ese Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres aquí?"- Dijo el anciano con voz firme y fría.

-"Estoy demasiado encabronado para hacer presentaciones y lo que busco son respuestas y las quiero ahora"- Contesto bastante enojado, mientras su compañero entraba con Naruto en brazos, la cara de Sarutobi cambio de un fría y firme mirada a una triste y temerosa.

-"Dios mío, Naruto"- Dijo preocupado Sarutobi, con un chiflido un hombre con mascara de jabalí entro por la ventana.

-"¿Qué desea Hokage-sama?"- Pregunto el hombre enmascarado.

-"Quiero que lleven al chico al hospital y lo más rápido posible"- Dijo Sarutobi, el enmascarado asintió y tomo al chico llevándolo rápidamente al hospital del pueblo.

-"Se me hace que esta no es la primera vez que sucede esto ¿Verdad?"- Dijo el más alto.

-"No, realmente esto a ocurrido muchas veces, desde su nacimiento para ser más precisos"- Dijo Sarutobi.

-"Entonces porque mierda no tiene protección, si esto le pasa a cada rato lo más lógico es mantenerlo protegido y alejado de todos esos hijos de puta"- Pregunto el fornido que poco a poco parecía que iba a perder los estribos.

-"La tiene mi hombre de más confianza salió a una misión y por eso no pudo estar con él, yo lo haría pero como jefe de la aldea hay algunos trabajos que necesitan de mi atención, así que elegí a unos temporales, pero al parecer hay algunos desertores entre los ANBUS, en estos momentos mandare llamar a los que se supone tenían que mantenerlo a salvo y más en estas fechas,"- Dijo Sarutobi bastante molesto.

-"Hokage-sama si me permite ¿Por qué las personas lo llaman monstruo o cosas así?"- Pregunto el alto.

-"Eso es un secreto de rango S, pero no puedo confiar en quien no es capaz de mostrar su rostro y saber su nombre"- Dijo Sarutobi fríamente mirando a los dos encapuchados.

-"Espero que esto sea bueno anciano"- Dijo el fornido, los dos se quitaron sus capuchas y lo que vio Sarutobi lo dejo sorprendido, en todos sus años esta era la primera vez que veía algo como esto.

El más grande estaba pelón, traía puesto unos lentes de sol y su nariz era de metal, dos marcas de puntadas que van de su cuello a su torso, dos grandes esferas rojas con las palabras B-37 sustituían sus hombros y dos grandes cubos en sus antebrazos con el signo de una estrella y sus dos grandes manos metálicas rojas, vestía una camisa Hawaiana y una tanga.

El siguiente era el más extrañó, era un esqueleto con un gran afro, unas gafas en forma de corazón, una boa de plumas amarillas adornaban su cuello, sobre su cabeza y afro había un un sombrero con una gran corona amarilla, un abrigo de color negro con los revestimientos blancos con una cinta azul atada en su cuello, vestía con unos pantalones de color rojo con estampados de flores, en su cintura estaba un bastón morado.

-"¿Qué demonios son ustedes dos?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-"Bueno es algo complicado, en mi caso me llamo Franky y soy un carpintero, soy lo que espero que ustedes sepan un Cyborg"- Dijo Franky que era el corpulento.

-"Mi nombre es Brook y soy un músico"- Dijo el hombre esqueleto.

-"Pero qué clase de persona eres tu…¿Es un Kekkey Genkai?"- Pregunto Sarutobi con bastante curiosidad.

-"Yohohohohoho lo siento pero no, en realidad es una habilidad especial que obtuve mucho tiempo atrás"- Dijo el esquelético hombre.

-"Ya nos presentemos ahora habla viejo, ¿Por qué atacaban a un pobre niño indefenzo"- Pregunto Franky.

-"Creo que se los puedo decir, pero quiero que quede claro algo, como mencione esto es un secreto de rango S si hablan o dicen algo sobre esto serán buscados y asesinados"- Dijo Sarutobi.

-"Se me eriza la piel de solo escuchar eso pero…yo no tengo piel yohohohohoho, un chiste de esqueleto"- Dijo Brook, pero nadie más se rio ante esto.

Sarutobi suspiro y comenzó a hablar de varias cosas, el ataque del Kyubi, el sacrificio del cuarto, el sellado del demonio en el cuerpo de Naruto y los deseos del héroe, mencionando también como reaccionaron la mayor parte de los aldeanos.

-"Que…que triste historia…no estoy llorando solo me acabo de golpear mis pies"- Dijo Franky sacando un mar de lágrimas mientras intentaba limpiarse con un pañuelo.

-"Es una historia interesante Hokage-sama, pero al parecer los deseos de su héroe no fueron respetados, eso es algo realmente triste"- Dijo Brook algo molesto.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, esos aldeanos no tienen más que mierda en su cabeza, digo no pueden diferenciar una persona de un demonio"- Dijo Franky que ahora se encontraba bastante molesto.

-"¿Y los padres del chico?"- Pregunto Brook, el Hokage pareció nervioso ante la pregunta, pero por suerte los dos no se dieron cuenta.

-"Creemos que murieron en el ataque"- Respondió Sarutobi verdaderamente triste.

-"Así que el chico es huérfano…muy bien Brook creo que sabemos que hacer"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa en su rostro, Brook simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué planean ustedes dos?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-"Que mas, queremos adoptar al chico"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Sarutobi.

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo esperando no haber escuchado mal.

-"Yohohohoho el chico necesita una familia Hokage-sama, nosotros desgraciadamente por nuestras respectivas situaciones los vimos morir, nosotros juramos en nombre de ellos que seguiríamos el legado que ellos dejaron, un legado basado en los sueños y el esfuerzo, el chico sería una gran persona dándole el entrenamiento adecuado"- Dijo Brook, Sarutobi miro a los dos hombres frente a él, se podía ver la melancolía, de haber perdido a seres queridos, pero también veía una gran determinación, aunque sabían que el chico tenía un demonio en su interior eso no parecía asustarlos…justo las personas que estaba buscando.

-"Tengo unas condiciones especiales para que puedan adoptar a Naruto, en primer lugar no puedo permitir dejar salir a Naruto de la aldea, sin lugar a dudas con el poder que tiene podría convertirse en un gran Shinobi, así que en primera ustedes permanecerán en Konoha"- Dijo Sarutobi, un pequeño silencio inundo la sala.

-"Muy bien anciano, nos quedamos"- Dijo Franky.

-"Segundo, necesitare saber más sobre ustedes, no son personas corrientes y aun necesito saber qué clase de técnicas o poderes tienen, se someterán a un interrogatorio para saber si podemos confiar en ustedes como aldeanos de la aldea"- Dijo Sarutobi.

-"Me parece bastante razonable ese punto"- Dijo Brook.

-"La ultima condición es que a la edad de diez años, Naruto se unirá a la academia ninja"- Dijo Sarutobi con firmeza, Brook y Franky se miraron un momento y asintieron como si supieran lo que debían hacer.

-"Aceptamos las condiciones, pero nosotros también tenemos una, queremos que nos proporcionen un terreno para construir una casa, el terreno tiene que ser realmente grande porque llevamos algunas cosas importantes con nosotros, es lo único que pedimos"- Dijo Franky, Sarutobi se quedó algo pensativo ante este punto.

-"Acepto, espero que hagan muy feliz a Naruto, porque si me entero de que no lo cuidaron…los mato personalmente"- Dijo Sarutobi con un tono sombrío.

-"No se preocupe anciano, el chico estará en buenas manos"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"Por cierto creo que lo olvidamos, creo que lo mejor es que envié algunos enfermeros a un pequeño callejón no muy lejos de aquí, varios heridos y una persona muerta"- Dijo Brook con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué?"- Fue lo único que pregunto el Hokage.

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

Naruto estaba despertando con los primeros rayos del sol, miro el techo blanco fijamente, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba.

-"Odio los hospitales"- Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el joven rubio.

-"Ya te encuentras mejor Naruto"- Dijo Sarutobi entrando al cuarto de Naruto.

-"Jiji es bueno verte"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Igualmente Naruto, la verdad me lleve un buen susto cuando te vi"- Dijo algo triste el Hokage.

-"No te preocupes Jiji, aunque creo que esta vez los aldeanos se pasaron un poco"- Dijo Naruto.

-"¿Te duele alguna parte?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-"No Jiji, sabes que por alguna razón mis heridas se curan fácilmente"- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Me alegra saber eso"- Respondió Sarutobi.

-"Por cierto Jiji… ¿Cómo termine en el hospital?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Bueno Naruto eso se debe a que unas personas te salvaron"- Dijo Sarutobi tomando por sorpresa a Naruto.

-"Pero… ¿No que Anko y Kakashi se encontraban de misión?"- Pregunto un Naruto confundido, después de todo quien lo salvaría.

-"Naruto quiero presentarte a tus salvadores"- Dijo Sarutobi, Naruto se sorprendió por las personas que entraron al cuarto, cabe mencionar que su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, después de todo cuando se ve a un esqueleto y un hombre maquina hoy en dia.

-"Es Super saber que te encuentras bien"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"Yohohohoho Mi corazón salta de alegría al saber que has mejorado pero….yo no tengo corazón, chiste de esqueleto"- Dijo Brook comenzando a reír pero igualmente nadie se rio.

-"Naruto te quiero presentar a Franky y Brook, ellos te salvaron de tus atacantes"- Dijo Sarutobi.

-"Antes de desmayarme escuche una voz… ¿Eran ustedes?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Claro que si, no podíamos seguir viendo cómo te maltratan Naruto-kun"- Dijo Brook.

-"Así que les dimos una buena patada en el trasero a esos cretinos, no creo que te molesten en un tiempo si saben los que les conviene"- Respondió Franky.

-"Muchas…muchas gracias la verdad"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora Naruto, con solo verlos ¿qué te parecen estas personas?"- Pregunto Sarutobi, Naruto miro bien a los dos por un momento.

-"Parecen personas muy raras y muy extrañas, pero no parecen mala gente"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Me alegra que pienses así aniki"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-"¿Aniki?"- Pregunto algo confundido Naruto.

-"Así es, Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama y nosotros tuvimos una pequeña discusión la noche anterior y decidimos que merecías una familia"- Dijo Brook con una sonrisa.

-"Así que prepárate aniki, porque nos tendrás que soportar una buena temporada, porque desde este momento pasas a ser parte de nuestra familia, nuestro nuevo nakamada"- Dijo Franky.

Naruto se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso ultimo… ¿En serio alguien lo quería? ¿Alguien quería adoptarlo? Después de todas las cosas que la gente le decía.

-"¿En serio? ¿Ustedes me adoptarían?"- Pregunto Naruto esperando que esto no fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-"Pero antes quiero que nos respondas algo… ¿Tienes un sueño?"- Pregunto Franky, Naruto lo pensó un momento para saber si de verdad confiar en ese hombre o no.

-"Mi sueño…mi sueño es ser Hokage, para que la gente me reconozca, proteger a mis seres queridos, en un futuro yo me convertiré en el mejor Hokage que tendrá la aldea, incluso mejor el Jiji o el cuarto"- Dijo Naruto bastante serio y decidido.

-"¿Qué harías por volver ese sueño realidad?"- Pregunto Brook.

-"Lo que sea, yo nunca me doy para atrás"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Eso sonó realmente Super"- Dijo Franky haciendo una pose bastante rara.

-"Lo que Franky quiere decir es…Bienvenido a bordo Naruto-kun"- Dijo Franky.

-"¿En serio?... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su nueva familia, por fin después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de sus raras apariencias, Naruto por fin podría saber lo que era tener una familia.

Después de ese emotivo momento, decidieron que lo mejor era dejar a Naruto descansar, el Hokage llevo a Franky y Brook a un área afuera del pueblo pero dentro de los límites de la aldea, al final los llegaron a un terreno bastante grande, se tendrían que talar algunos árboles, pero el terreno parecía perfecto para una buena casa.

-"Tendré que preparar los papeles de propiedad, espero que estén felices esos son de los papeleos que más odio"- Dijo el Hokage, Franky y Brook nunca descubrirán si se trataba de una broma o iba en serio.

-"Bueno no está nada mal, con mis habilidades no tardare en hacer construir nuestro nuevo hogar"- Dijo Franky con bastante confianza.

-"Al parecer estas muy confiado de tu vocación"- Dijo Sarutobi.

-"Claro que si, soy un experto carpintero, construía casi cualquier cosa en menos de una semana, construir una casa no me tomara mucho tiempo"- Respondió Franky.

-"¿Y los materiales de construcción?"- Pregunto con curiosidad Sarutobi.

-"Eso no es problema, tenemos el suficiente dinero para incluso hacernos una mansión, cortesía de nuestros viejos compañeros"- Dijo Franky, esto último algo triste, el Hokage noto esto, prefirió no indagar por ahora en ese tema….para eso también era el interrogatorio.

-"Por cierto Hokage-sama, necesitaremos salir unas cuantas horas fuera de la aldea"- Dijo Brook.

-"¿Y eso?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-"Bueno dejamos unas cosas bastante importantes, no planeábamos quedarnos aquí, pero por los recientes hechos, necesitamos recogerlos son muy importantes para nosotros"- Dijo Brook.

-"Muy bien, les dire a los guardias que los dejen salir, pero intenten regresar lo más pronto posible, mañana algunos ANBUS los recogerán para el interrogatorio"- Dijo Sarutobi marchándose y seguir con sus tareas.

-"¿Crees que fue buena idea quedarnos aquí?"- Pregunto Brook con curiosidad.

-"Si te soy sincero, yo creo que si, además viste la sonrisa del chico…me recuerda a la de Mugiwara"-Dijo Franky.

-"Es verdad, después de tantos años de búsqueda, creo que encontramos al perfecto sucesor de nuestro capitán, sin duda por alguna razón presiento que Naruto-kun está destinado a algo grande"- Respondió Brook.

-"Y aquí estaremos para ayudarlo y entrenarlo, el chico nunca ha tenido mucha familia a parte del anciano, nosotros se la daremos, seremos Nakamadas y eso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento, solo espero que ellos estén de acuerdo en nuestra elección"- Dijo Franky, mientras los dos miraban al cielo con cierta melancolía.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Si lo sé no soy de los mejores escritores que se hayan topado, pero siento que no me salió tan mal, ahora antes que nada quiero recalcar unos puntos para los pocos que de seguro solo seguirán la historia.

Esto estará 100% basado en el manga…lo repito… ¡MANGA!, esto lo dejo claro porque a veces hay tantas incoherencias que ponen en el anime y algunos dicen que es cannon, cuando en el manga ni siquiera paso (las dos escenas que más odio fueron cuando Sakura se pregunta si cuando Naruto y Sasuke se enfrenten a quien curar…cuando se supone que ella intento atacar al Uchiha, la otra la participación de Hinata contra Pein…esa es la escena que más odie del anime y la gran diferencia entre el anime y el manga)…otra cosa que también odio es que en el anime Sakura golpea más de lo normal a Naruto, cuando esta no lo trata tan mal en el manga, solo cuando hace estupideces y aceptémoslo a veces Naruto se merece los golpes por su idiotez.

Por qué están solo Brook y Franky eso lo explicare más adelante.

La pareja principal como se dieron cuenta serán Naruto x Sakura, siendo ellos dos junto a Sasuke (Aunque lo odie la verdad es importante en el manga) Brook y Franky los personajes más importantes dentro de la historia, los que posiblemente también serán algo importantes serán Lee, Neji e Ino.

Si lo sé esta idea de que a Naruto lo salven una nueva gente y lo entre porque ve algo en él ha sido utilizada muchas veces, tanto en crossover como historias normales, pero es la más aceptable porque es la más fácil, y por favor apenas comienzo, han visto mis ideas creo que esta es la más aceptable que tengo, no soy un buen escritor y eso espero mejorarlo con el paso del tiempo.

La idea original del fics, es que Naruto se encuentra con una casa abandonada y hay encuentra algunos de los tesoros de los sombreros de paja entre ellos unas frutas del diablo y libros sobre el manejo de las diversas frutas, lo cambie por una razón y eso será el entrenamiento, aunque Naruto no será un dios (porque algunos fics lo ponen así) necesitaba que alguien le entrenara en el uso del Haki (Porque en algunos casos apresuran las cosas, Naruto no es un genio se esforzaría eso sí, pero no encuentro un entrenamiento adecuado para que aprenda el Haki el solo) y los únicos que se me hicieron posibles para entrenar a Naruto fueron Brook y Franky, como dije esto lo explicare más adelante.

Los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos serán de la niñez de Naruto e interactuar con los demás personajes y un poco de su entrenamiento, desde el capítulo 5 comienza donde inicio la serie y capitulo 6 para los que se interesaron por la historia la pondré en los crossover por si alguien más interesa seguirla.


	2. La herencia del rey

_**La voluntad de los sueños**_

_**Capitulo 2: La herencia del Rey**_

La mañana siguiente había llegado a la aldea de Konoha los destrozos y personas heridas la noche del aniversario del ataque del Kiuby había sido limpiada, Naruto seguía en el hospital, mientras tanto con Franky y Brook las cosas parecían ir bien.

El terreno que se les había dado por parte del Hokage ya no era un simple terreno, ahora parecía una casa bastante amplia, aunque parecía que le faltaban unas cuantas cosas más por construir ya que se veían las bases, pero para que eso se hiciera en una noche y parte de la mañana con dos personas era una verdadera proeza.

Como el Hokage había dicho la noche anterior, por ellos vinieron dos ANBUS con máscaras de perro uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro de cabello plateado, Franky y Brook tenían puestas sus capuchas y mantas para que nadie los viera, porque ver a un Cyborg y un esqueleto parlante no era escena de todos los días.

-"¿Ustedes deben ser Franky y Brook?"- Pregunto uno de los Anbus.

-"Así es, somos nosotros"- Respondió Franky.

-"Nosotros los llevaremos a la sala de interrogatorios como parte del trato que hicieron con el Hokage"- Dijo el otro ANBU, los dos asintieron y partieron, no les tomo mucho llegar a un gran edificio de color negro y lúgubres, cuando entraron vieron que el lugar estaba agrietado y polvoriento, a lo mejor era para intimidar un poco, más que nada porque cuando caminaron por unos corredores escucharon las suplicas de algunas personas mientras gritaban de agonía.

-"Esto me recuerda a Thriller Bark"- Susurro Brook, pronto llegaron a su destino, era una sala grande con una mesa en medio y dos sillas.

-"Pronto llegara el que se encargara del interrogatorio"- Dijo uno de los ANBUS.

-"Gracias chico perro"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"Por cierto, gracias por salvarlo"- Dijo el ANBU de cabello plateado, Franky pronto iba a preguntar sobre que, cuando estos habían desaparecido, el Cyborg decidió dejarlo para después, Franky se quedó parado ya que las sillas no eran de su tamaño, Brook por otra parte si se decidió a sentarse, durante cinco minutos estuvieron escuchando de vez en cuando los gritos de algunas personas.

Tras los cinco minutos de espera, entro un hombre, tenía un traje gris con una gabardina negra, su cara tenía dos grandes cicatrices, con un protector en la frente cubriéndole toda la cabeza.

A su lado estaba una chica de cabello morado y atado con una cola de caballo en punta hacia arriba, en su frente se encontraba un protector parecido al de su compañero, vestía un abrigo marrón, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta el muslo, con una mini falda naranja oscuro y un collar de colmillo de serpiente.

-"Así que ustedes son los hombres de los que nos habló Hokage-sama, yo seré la persona que los interrogue mi nombre es Ibiki y esta es mi compañera Anko"- Dijo Ibiki, Anko solo les dio una mirada.

-"Un verdadero placer"- Dijo amablemente Franky.

-"Hokage-sama, nos dijo sobre sus…peculiaridades así que pueden quitarse sus gabardinas"- Dijo Ibiki, Franky y Brook simplemente asintieron y se quitaron sus gabardinas.

-"Bueno…la verdad creí estar preparada para ver esto pero…la verdad nunca me hubiera esperado encontrar algo como esto"- Dijo Anko, Ibiki simplemente asintió.

-"Pero que dama tan hermosa…¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?"- Pregunto Brook, en la cabeza de Anko apareció una vena y pronto el esqueleto termino estrellado contra una pared.

-"¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! Ustedes son los que adoptaron al idiota, ni una mierda, ahora veo que solo son un par de pervertidos"- Dijo Anko bastante molesta.

-"Sin lugar a dudas para mí son gente interesante"- Dijo Ibiki manteniendo la calma.

-"Cállate Ibiki, es que no los ves, ese tipo no está usando pantalones"- Dijo Anko señalando a Franky.

-"Son muy molestos la verdad"- Dijo con simpleza Franky.

-"Anko no vinimos a criticar su forma de vestir, tenemos preguntas que hacer, así que lo diré con facilidad, el Hokage nos dijo que tuviéramos un trato especial con ustedes, pero si en algún momento me mienten o nos ocultan información, no dudare en hacerles hablar por las malas"- Dijo Ibiki con un tono frio y Anko tuvo una mirada de perversión en su rostro que denotaba grandes ganas de torturar.

-"De solo imaginarme esas torturas mi piel se pone de gallina…pero por supuesto que no tengo piel porque soy un simple esqueleto…broma de esqueleto Yohohohohohoho"- Dijo Brook comenzando a reír desenfrenadamente.

-"Ese tipo ya me está hartando"- Dijo Anko bastante molesta con una vena en su rostro.

-"Pero ciertamente es algo que me llama la atención, el mismo lo aclaro es un simple esqueleto y usted un…"- Dijo Ibiki pero no pudo saber que decir sobre Franky.

-"Se me conoce como un Cyborg, mitad máquina y mitad humano, aunque como pueden ver parezco mas máquina que otra cosa"- Explico Franky.

-"Sin lugar a dudas es algo que en nuestra vida como ninjas hemos sido incapaces de presenciar, pero como fue que le ocurrió eso, en que forma paso de un humano corriente a un…Cyborg"- Dijo Ibiki, Franky quedo callado un momento.

-"Todo comenzó cuando era un simple niño, vivía en un lugar conocido como Water 7 la capital del agua, en esos momentos era aprendiz de un legendario carpintero conocido como Tom, pero no era yo su único aprendiz un amigo mío llamado Icerburg también lo era…"- Dijo Franky, este comenzó a explicarles su vida en Water 7, el arresto de Tom y como los convenció de construir el Umi Ressha un medio de transporte maritino y los problemas al construirlo, los problemas del juicio en el que todas sus Battle Franky fueron robados por el indeseable Spandam, el sacrificio de Tom al tomar la culpa, Ibiki y Anko estaban fascinados con la historia que les estaba contando Franky y al parecer llegando la parte más importante.

-"…En esos momentos no podía soportar que se llevaran a mi maestro, que tras todo el trabajo para que fuera absuelto por sus crímenes se lo llevaran y más porque yo fui quien tuvo parte de la culpa de construir esos barcos de batalla, así que parándome en los rieles intente parar el Umi Ressha pero estaba tan bien construido que no pude hacerle algún daño, así que en un último movimiento para detener el tren utilice mis manos, solo mis simples manos, pero como imaginaran fue inútil el Umi Ressha se llevó a Tom y yo estuve a punto de morir, no se como pude sobrevivir, pero al final muchas partes de mi cuerpo quedaron destruidas, desperté en un barco abandonado y con la chatarra que encontré reconstruí mi cuerpo, desde ese momento deje de ser un humano normal y me convertí en lo que soy"- Dijo Franky terminando su historia.

-"Sin lugar a dudas hiciste lo que pudiste para salvar a tu maestro, incluso sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida seguiste adelante"- Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-"Así es, yo no soy de los que se sientan y lloran sobre sus penas, yo soy de los que se levantan y pelean hasta el final"- Dijo Franky con orgullo.

-"Creo que llego la hora de que cuente mi historia y como puedo seguir vivo a pesar de que soy puro esqueleto"- Dijo Brook con algo de seriedad.

-"Es verdad, ¿es acaso alguna clase de Kekkei Genkai?"- Pregunto Ibiki.

-"Ahora que lo mencionan el Hokage-sama me pregunto lo mismo, aunque no estoy seguro lo que es el Kekkei Genkai, no creo que sea por eso, no mi verdadera condición de porque soy un esqueleto es que yo comi algo llamado…Fruta del diablo"- Dijo Brook con seriedad.

-"¿Fruta del diablo?"- Preguntaron algo confundidos Ibiki y Anko.

-"Así es, las frutas del diablo son unos frutos muy especiales, son de diversos tamaños y colores lo que les hace destacar son unas marcas en forma de remolino, pero son frutos muy raros debido a que le dan al usuario una capacidad sobre humana, pero comer una fruta del diablo es como jugar a la ruleta rusa"- Explico Brook.

-"¿Y eso porque?"- Pregunto con curiosidad Anko.

-"Es debido a que nunca se sabe que poder te dará la fruta, no hay un registro de las frutas del diablo, el consumidor podría ganar una útil o inútil habilidad, mientras que muchos usuarios pueden estar fascinados por sus poderes , otras pueden hacerle llevar al usuario una vida miserable y llena de discriminación, es por eso que se debe pensar muy bien las cosas si se llega a comer una fruta del diablo, existen tres tipos de frutas del diablo, Zoan permiten a los usuarios transformarse en animales, Logias dan al usuario poderes basados en la naturaleza son consideradas las frutas más raras y los usuarios más fuertes y Paramecias dan a los usuarios habilidades súper-humanas yo pertenezco a esta última"- Siguio explicando Brook.

-"¿Y tú poder fue?"- Pregunto Anko.

-"Yo comí la fruta Yomi Yomi no mi, lo que hace este fruto es resucitar al usuario, en pocas palabras soy un hombre resucitado, se me dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir"- Explico Brook su habilidad.

-"¿Quieres decir que tu poder es volver a la vida una vez muerto?"- Pregunto Ibiki.

-"Así es, hace muchos años junto a mis compañeros viajamos por un mar maligno, ese día no tuvimos mucha suerte y nos encontramos con un navío más poderoso que el nuestro, fuimos atacados y todos mis compañeros murieron y como se lo imaginaran yo también morí"- Dijo Brook.

-"Ahí fue donde tu habilidad se activó si no me equivoco"- Dijo Ibiki.

-"Así es, aquel día mi habilidad salió a relucir, mi alma viajo desde el inframundo al mundo terrenal, pero tuve un pequeño problema, al haber niebla en aquel mar donde fuimos masacrados no pude ver nada, mi alma deambulo durante muchos años hasta que por fin encontré mi barco y por lógica mi cuerpo, pero cuando lo encontré no era más que huesos, no quería creer lo que mis ojos veían…pero yo no tengo ojos Yohohohohohoho"- Comenzo a reírse como siempre Brook terminando su historia y haciendo que Anko estuviera a punto de perder sus estribos.

-"Sin lugar a dudas una historia muy interesante, aunque en parte lamento lo de tu tripulación, perder compañeros no es muy agradable"- Dijo Ibiki.

-"Pero esa habilidad…las frutas del diablo parecen ser muy buenas"- Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-"Sin lugar a dudas, sus historias son interesantes, puedo ver que no me mienten, créanme si me mintieran lo notaria en algún momento, pero no lo han hecho por lo que es algo impresionante que todo lo que me digan sea verdad, ahora ¿Qué tan bien se les da el combate?"- Pregunto Ibiki.

-"Jejejejeje, la verdad el combate no se nos de nada, después de todo el rey de los piratas no podía darse el lujo de tener a alguien débil en nuestra tripulación"- Dijo Franky sorprendiendo a Ibiki y Anko.

-"¿Rey de los piratas?"- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, bastantes serios.

-"Yohohohohohohoho asi es, nosotros dos pertenecimos a la tripulación a una tripulación pirata"- Dijo Brook sacando algo de su ropa, dejándolo sobre la mesa, eran unos papeles, algo desgastados pero aun legibles, lo que los sorprendió fueron que eran carteles de búsqueda.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?"- Dijo Anko con voz fría.

-"No es obvio, son antiguos carteles de recompensa, para ser más específicos los de nuestra tripulación, la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja"- Explico Franky

-"Se nos consideraba la tripulación pirata más poderosa en aquella época cuando logramos encontrar el One Piece, el tesoro más grande de esa época"- Dijo Brook.

-"Ahora no piensen que solo por ser buscado por el gobierno y ser piratas eramos unos asesinos o unos monstruos, cada uno de nosotros tuvimos recompensas por diversas razones ademas de ser piratas"- Dijo Franky mientras este pasaba a explicarles que en un tiempo atrás el mundo era controlado por algo llamado el Gobierno Mundial y los Marines pero que a veces estos llegaban a abusar de su poder y causaron algunas masacres y asesinatos por algo llamado Justicia Absoluta, poniendo como ejemplo los llamados Buster Call, los nobles mundiales y la antigua prisión Impel Down, luego pasaron a explicar el porqué de sus recompensas, el ataque a Enies Lobby, el escape del Buster Call, los planos del Pluton un arma ancestral y destructiva y más cosas que hicieron en su tiempo como tripulantes de los sombreros de paja.

-"Ahora logro entender un poco porque la mayoría prefería ser pirata a tener que soportar al gobierno, la verdad esos marines eran unos grandes idiotas"- Dijo Anko algo molesta.

-"Bueno la mayoría, en nuestro viaje tuvimos suerte de encontrar a buenos marines que en verdad se preocupaban por la gente a la que proteger"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"A juzgar por sus recompensa, la tripulación a la que pertenecían y todo lo que hicieron, debieron tener una fuerza descomunal"- Dijo Ibuki revisando de nuevo las recompensas.

-"Yohohohohoho asi es"- Dijo riendo este Brook.

-"¿Y sus demás compañeros?"- Pregunto Anko con curiosidad, las sonrisas de Franky y Brook desaparecieron con una mirada melancolica.

-"Murieron hace varios años, todos por causas naturales ya que nunca nos pudieron atrapar, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro aceptando su destino, todos ellos se encuentran en el lugar que tanto nos costó llegar en el barco que tanto se esforzó en llevarnos a nuestro destino y mi obra maestra el Thoushand Sunny"- Dijo con algo de tristeza Franky.

-"Como verán debido a nuestras condiciones no hemos podido morir, mi fruta del diablo me ha permitido vivir durante todos estos años, décadas o siglos, la verdad he perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo sigo vivo"- Explico Brook.

-"Durante el viaje en el nuevo mundo, tuve que mejorar si quería cumplir mi sueño y proteger a mis amigos, cada vez perdía parte de mi humanidad al mejorar mi cuerpo, pero nunca perdí mi conciencia y libre albedrio lo que me permite seguir siendo una persona y ser humano"- Dijo Franky.

-"Se podría decir que somos inmortales, pero no indestructibles, pero eso es algo que mantenemos en secreto Yohohohohoho"- Rio el esqueleto.

-"Así que cuando la esposa de nuestro capitán murió, le prometimos a ella y en nombre de nuestro capitán que seguiríamos el legado, un legado de que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad con esfuerzo, un legado de amistad y trabajo en equipo, legados que nos permitió sobrevivir en nuestras aventuras, ¡EL LEGADO DE LOS PIRATAS SOMBREROS DE PAJA!"- Grito Franky, haciendo una de sus extrañas poses.

-"Yohohohoho y por suerte encontramos a Naruto-kun, ya que a pesar de todo el dolor que tuvo que sufrir en esta temprana edad de la niñez, muestra una sonrisa y además de que su sueño de ser Hokage para tener el respeto y cariño sin importar que nos enseñó que es perfecto para seguir este legado"- Explico Brook con una sonrisa.

-"Sin lugar a dudas el idiota es perfecto para eso"- Respondió Anko feliz.

-"Bueno creo que con esta información será más que suficiente para el Hokage"- Dijo con simpleza Ibiki.

-"¿Así que nos podemos ir ya? La verdad quisiera terminar la mayor parte de la casa antes que el chico salga del hospital"- Dijo Franky.

-"Pues será mejor que se den prisa, fui a ver al mocoso esta mañana, por lo que se le dara de alta esta tarde"- Dijo Anko.

-"Bueno eso no será problema, después de todo soy el mejor carpintero y nuestra casa será súper"- Dijo esto haciendo una de esas poses extrañas, Brook estaba a punto de tomar las recompensas cuando Ibiki las tomo primero.

-"Si no les importa la verdad quisiera que esto lo viera el Hokage"- Dijo Ibiki guardándolas en su gabardina.

-"No hay problema, bueno nos vamos"- Dijo Brook haciendo una pequeña reverencia y junto a Franky pasaron a retirarse pero con las gabardinas puestas.

Algunas horas habían pasado y el ocaso estaba en el cielo dando señal de que pronto anochecería, Naruto junto a sus nuevos tutores o Nakamadas como ellos se llamaban entre si.

-"¿Qué hacemos por aquí Franky-niichan?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Porque vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, ayer el viejo nos regaló un terreno para que construyera un nuevo hogar donde podamos vivir todos nosotros y la verdad acabamos de llegar"- Dijo Franky mientras al fin llegaron a su destino, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa y pequeños destellos se veían en este.

-"¡ES SOPRENDENTE!"- Grito Naruto bastante emocionado.

-"Yohohohoho las habilidades de Franky son realmente sorprendentes"- Dijo Brook.

Y es que a pesar de haber tenido casi solo un día, la casa delante de ellos era más bien una especie de mansión, las puertas eran grandes y de color rojo, dentro de la dicha mansión sobresalía un gran mástil con una cúpula en la parte superior, lo que más llamo la atención de Naruto es que encima de las puertas había una cabeza de león amarilla con melena roja y unos huesos debajo de esta, cuando entraron Naruto vio algunas salas y cuartos en lo que se podía decir era el patio había un par de árboles de mandarinas, con varias sillas y hamacas para descansar.

(N/A: Como verán la casa es una versión terrenal del gran barco el Thoushand Sunny, si sé que incluso para Franky es complicado crear algo así en un solo día, pero solo imagínense que es lógica de Phineas y Ferb, lo prometo solo será esta vez)

-"Naruto-kun te tenemos un gran regalo debido a tu cumpleaños"- Dijo Brook con una sonrisa, los tres entraron a la cocina que era grande y bastante limpia, lo que llamo la atención de Naruto era un pastel de cumpleaños con las palabras "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO" con cinco velas.

-"En serio…¿En serio esto es para mí?"- Pregunto Naruto con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos esperando que esto no fuera una especie de broma cruel del destino o un sueño.

-"Claro que sí, ahora que somos Nakamadas es esencial esta clase de celebraciones, además nunca has tenido un cumpleaños, esta es una forma para que sepas que desde ahora tienes una familia con la cual estar"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa, Naruto estaba bastante agradecido, nunca creyó que algo así llegaría a pasarle.

-"Muchas gracias, de verdad"- Dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas.

-"Que empiece la fiesta, que me siento super"- Dijo Franky con sus extrañas poses.

Rieron, bailaron, jugaron, comieron, en otras palabras se divirtieron entre ellos, Naruto nunca en su vida se sintió tan feliz, por primera vez en su vida estaba celebrando su cumpleaños sin que ningún aldeano borracho o enojado atacar su casa, por primera vez pudo disfrutar de un pastel de cumpleaños, la diversión y lo que era saber tener una familia, llegaba la media noche y casi todo estaba llegando a su fin.

-"Gracias Franky-niichan, Brook-niichan este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Y aún no termina Naruto-kun"- Dijo Brook.

-¿En serio?"- Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

-"Así es, te tenemos algunos regalos"- Respondio Franky entregándole a Naruto dos cajas una era más grande que la otra, así que como cualquier chico de su edad decidió abrir la más grande esperando encontrar algo realmente grande.

-"¿Un sombrero de paja?"- Pregunto algo confundido Naruto, en sus manos había un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja.

-"Ese no es cualquier sombrero de paja, ese sombrero le perteneció una vez al hombre más fuerte del mundo hace varios años"-Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"En serio… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Pregunto Naruto no tan convencido.

-"Porque yo mismo lo conocí, el sombrero es una prueba de las aventuras que una vez vivió y como lo se vas a preguntar de nuevo, porque Brook y yo navegamos con el, tuvimos grandes aventuras juntos"- Exclamo Franky con felicidad.

-"¡¿EN SERIO?!"- Pregunto de nuevo Naruto esta vez bastante emocionado.

-"Así es, déjame contarte lo que algunos de nuestros compañeros y lo que nosotros vivimos…"- Dijo Franky y empezó a decir varias de sus aventuras, como la reverse mountain , y la reunión con la gran ballena Laboon en donde Brook lloro al recordar a su antiguo compañero, la organización Baroque Works, la tierra prehistórica de little garden y los gigantes, la isla de Drum, la aventura en Arabasta, el Shichibukai Crocodile, la ciudad del cielo y la derrota del llamado dios Enel, Water 7 y Enies Lobby, la reunión con Brook y Thriller Bark en esta parte Brook tuvo un escalofrió al recordar ese lugar, su trabajo como equipo contra Moria, Archipiélago Sabaody y el golpe contra los molestos Nobles Mundiales y su derrota, a pesar de haber resumido todo esto, Franky y Brook tardaron mucho ya que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, pero Naruto estaba bastante emocionado al escuchar esta gran historia.

-"Eso es sorprendente"- Dijo Naruto quien había decidido quedarse con el sombrero al escuchar las proezas y combates de los llamados Piratas Sombreros de Paja.

-"Así es, la verdad tu eres igual que nuestro capitán por eso te damos el sombrero, fue su tesoro y espero que lo cuides muy bien y debo decir que te queda super"- Dijo Franky contento.

-"Pero aún hay otro regalo ábrelo Naruto-kun"- Dijo Brook, Naruto no tardó en hacerlo y lo abrió, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

En las manos de Naruto había una fruta de color violeta de forma esférica, con un tallo que brota de la parte superior en forma de S, tenía un par de remolinos en toda la fruta.

-"Es una… ¿Fruta del Diablo?"- Pregunto Naruto bastante emocionado, ya que durante su relato Brook y Franky explicaron las frutas del diablo.

-"Así es, en concreto la Gomu Gomu no mi"- Dijo Franky, dicho esto los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron más si es que era posible.

-"La fruta que comió Mokey D. Luffy"- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naruto.

-"Así es Naruto-kun"- Respondió Brook.

-"¿Pero porque yo?"- Pregunto Naruto ya que sabiendo que fue la fruta que comió su capitán sería muy valiosa para ellos, al igual que el sombrero de paja.

-"Naruto, recuerdas en el hospital tu sueño de ser Hokage y que harías lo que fuera por cumplir ese sueño, para ganar la confianza y el cariño de una aldea que te maltrato y te odio por un demonio dentro tuyo, a pesar de todo tu nunca mostrarse resentimiento, como si en tu corazón no hubiera lugar para el odio"- Explico Brook.

-"Como dije te pareces a nuestro capitán, un hombre que siempre sonrió incluso en las difíciles situaciones que enfrento, tuvo confianza consigo mismo, él nunca se rindió por querer cumplir su sueño y al mismo tiempo prometió proteger a sus compañeros, Luffy fue un buen hombre y tenemos el presentimiento de que tú también lo serás, la fruta de ayudar en tu deseo de ser Hokage puede que te parezca tonto volverte un hombre de goma, pero nuestro capitán lo supo utilizar por lo imaginativo que fue, tu eres un gran chico Naruto y la verdad eres digno de esta fruta"- Dijo Franky, Naruto se quedó observando la fruta durante varios momentos y pensándolo bien.

A Naruto le llamo la atención, la verdad si le parecía un poco tonto el poder de ser de goma, pero los usos que le dio Luffy fueron interesantes, además esa fruta pertenecía al que fue una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, perder la habilidad de nadar no era problema para el ¿Y que si la perdía? El casi nunca iba a nadar.

Naruto tomo una decisión, con algo de miedo tomo la fruta, la acerco con cuidado a su boca y le dio un mordisco.

Con ese simple mordisco comenzaría la historia de lo quien se convertiría en un gran hombre con el nombre de Naruto D. Uzumaki.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Y espero les haya gustado este capitulo, lo siento si las conversaciones y actitudes en este capitulo fueran algo forzadas, pero me costo la verdad mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo.

Asi que Naruto obtuvo la fruta Gomu Gomu no mi, muchos de seguro esperaban que fuera otra fruta del diablo la que tomara Naruto y la verdad me dio un poco de tentación darle la Mera Mera no mi la fruta de Ace.

Pero al final me decidi por la Gomu Gomu no mi, ya que he leído algunos fics donde le dan a Naruto de las frutas mas poderosas, solo una o dos son con la Gomu Gomu no.

Yo no quiero que Naruto se vuelva invencible, la Gomu Gomu no mi es perfecta creo yo para mi fics, ya que como demostró Luffy el perdió sus peleas y también quiero eso para Naruto que experimente la derrota y la victoria.

En el siguiente capitulo a pesar de creer que serian cinco o cuatro capítulos de la infancia de Naruto serán tres, en el siguiente capitulo la interacciones entre Naruto y Sakura (Desde un momento al principio dije que este fics es NaruSaku)y unas cosas mas.

Espero les este gustando este fics como a mi me a gustado escribirlo.

Una ultima cosa, yo no soy de los que piden Review, pero la verdad si les gusto dejen uno porfavor no importa si no tengo muchos lo voy a continuar, pero al menos me ayudaria saber que alguien le esta historia y me ayudaria a esforzarme mas y a actualizarlo mas rapido, asi que porfavor dejen un review si les gusto esta historia.


	3. El zorro y la flor de cerezo

_**La Voluntad de los Sueños**_

_** Capítulo 3: El pequeño zorro y la flor de cerezo **_

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage, se encontraban actualmente Anko, Ibiki y el Hokage.

-"Así que, Ibiki y Anko… ¿Qué tienen que decirme sobre esos dos?"- Pregunto el Hokage.

-"Cutty flam conocido como Franky y apodado como el Cyborg, es como su nombre lo indica un Cyborg, un hombre mitad máquina y mitad humano, en todo su cuerpo esconde armas que en la vida me hubiera imaginado existían, como ya a de saber su especialidad es la carpintería"- Explico Ibiki.

-"Brook apodado como King Soul, gracias a una habilidad especial que obtuvo, fue capaz de volver a la vida, desgraciadamente cuando volvió su cuerpo ya era puro huesos, es un gran músico ya capas de tocar cualquier instrumento musical, utiliza la esgrima para combatir"- Explico de nuevo Ibiki.

-"Y los dos son unos grandes pervertidos"- Dijo Anko algo molesta.

-"Y ¿Qué clase de habilidad es la que obtuvo Brook? ¿Alguna línea de sangre?"- Pregunto el Hokage ignorando el comentario de Anko.

-"No Hokage-sama, de hecho eso es lo interesante, la habilidad que le permitió volver a la vida a Brook fue al comer algo llamado Fruta del Diablo para ser más exactos comió la Yomi Yomi no mi"- Dijo Ibiki.

-"¿Fruta del diablo?"- Pregunto algo confundido el Hokage.

-"Según el muerto pervertido, las frutas del diablo son frutos muy especiales, capaces de dotar al usuario de poderosas o ridículas habilidades, según ellos se clasifican en tres tipos, logias que le permiten al usuario obtener habilidades basadas en la naturaleza, paramecias le dan al usuario una habilidad sobrehumana y zoan que dan la capacidad de transformarse entre animales y humanos"- Explico Anko recordando lo dicho por Brook.

-"Ya veo, es algo difícil de creer que una fruta pueda dar esos poderes, pero con solo ver a Brook basta para saber que podrían existir… ¿Alguna otra cosa que descubrieran?"- Dijo el Hokage.

-"Bueno Hokage-sama, si…descubrimos algo verdaderamente interesante, estos dos eran piratas"- Dijo Ibiki.

-"¿Piratas?"- La verdad el Hokage estaba sorprendido, en su tiempo como Hokage nunca había escuchado que piratas vinieran a las naciones elementales.

-"Si Hokage-sama, de hecho estas son las recompensas que tenían"- Dijo Ibiki sacando las recompensas, Hokage los miro durante un momento.

-"Los mantendremos bajo vigilancia, hasta estar seguros de que podemos confiar en ellos, Ibuki, Anko sus servicios ya no son requeridos pueden marcharse"- Ordeno el Hokage.

-"Si, Hokage-sama"- Y dicho esto los dos se marcharon, el Hokage seguía viendo las recompensas, tomo el cartel que tenía la mayor recompensa de todas.

-"Monkey D. Luffy...Sombrero de Paja"- Susurro el Hokage, esa sonrisa por alguna razón le recordaba a la sonrisa de Naruto.

Las semanas pasaron, Franky y Brook comenzaron a entrenar a Naruto con su nueva habilidad, actualmente se encontraban en el gimnasio.

-"Gomu gomu no pistol"- Dijo Naruto estirando su mano hacia una diana, desgraciadamente el puño estaba moviéndose desenfrenadamente, sin dar en el blanco…de hecho ni siquiera se acercó, Naruto regreso su brazo y gruño bastante molesto.

-"Bien hecho Naruto"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"¿A eso le llamas bien hecho? Ni siquiera me acerque"- Dijo Naruto algo molesto.

-"Y eso que, debes aprender que no todo lo lograras las primeras veces, por eso estas entrenando, acaso no te das cuentas que tus brazos ya no se mueven tanto como cuando empezaste"- Explico Franky con una sonrisa.

-"Así es Naruto-kun, los efectos de las frutas son algo difíciles al principio, nuestro capitán por lo que sabemos también tuvo problemas similares"- Dijo Brook.

-"O es que ¿Acaso no recuerdas tu primer intento?"- Dijo burlonamente Franky, haciendo que Naruto bajara la cabeza no queriendo recordar eso.

_Flashback_

_Era el siguiente día después de que Naruto comiera la fruta del diablo, junto a Franky y Brook se encontraban en el gimnasio._

_-"Muy bien Naruto, debes saber que ahora vamos a entrenarte para que te conviertas en el fuerte ninja que quieres ser, tus poderes de la fruta del diablo son útiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, vamos a enseñarte a combatir"- Dijo Franky tomando una diana y poniéndolo encima de un tronco._

_-"El ejercicio es sencillo Naruto-kun, solo debes golpear la diana con un golpe, eso es todo"- Explico Brook señalando el tiro al blanco._

_-"¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más difícil"- Dijo Naruto algo decepcionado._

_-"Deja de quejarte y has lo que te decimos"- Rebaño Franky, Naruto no queriendo enojar a su nuevo hermano decidió hacer lo que él le dijo._

_Naruto se puso en una posición de combate, hizo su mano hacia atrás y luego lanzo el brazo rápidamente, el brazo se estiro, pero no de la forma en la que Naruto esperaba, el brazo se movía como gelatina antes de caer al suelo, pero instantáneamente cuando el brazo toco el suelo este regreso y golpeo a Naruto completamente en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, mientras Brook y Franky no paraban de reír._

_Fin del Flashback_

-"Jajajajajaja eso fue realmente divertido"- Dijo Franky.

-"Yohohohohohohoho asi es no podía parar de reír"- Dijo Brook de espaldas mientras seguía riendo.

-"¡Cállense! Eso no fue nada divertido"- Dijo Naruto bastante molesto, después de unos cuantos minutos los dos piratas dejaron de reír.

-"Pero comparado con hace unas semanas tus ataques han mejorado un poco"- Dijo Franky.

-"Así es Naruto-kun, si no te has dado cuenta ya no te golpeas a ti mismo, te has podido estirar un poco más y tu golpe va más recto aunque aún se tambalea"- Explico Brook, Naruto solo asintió la verdad es que ya podía manejar un poco más su habilidad aunque aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer si quería mejorarla.

Naruto se levantó y siguió entrenando bajo la supervisión de Brook y Franky, aunque todavía tenía los mismos problemas, Naruto no se rindió siguió atacando intentando darle al tiro al blanco, pasaron las horas y ya pronto anochecería.

-"Muy bien Naruto, lo has hecho super"- Dijo Franky bastante feliz.

-"Creo que te mereces un regalo Naruto-kun"- Dijo Brook, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como estrellas sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-"¡Ramen!"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Franky saco algo de dinero de su camisa y se lo entrego a Naruto.

-"Ahora quiero que vayas rápido, no te tardes que está a punto de oscurecer"- Dijo Franky, la verdad se sentiría más seguro si él o Brook acompañaban al chico, pero no quería que nadie se asustara por sus apariencias, sabía que Naruto obedecería e iría rápido por su ramen, además una de las cosa que primero le enseño además de combatir fueron los métodos de escape del gomu gomu no , Franky dio un gran suspiro a veces la vida en el mar era más fácil cuando llegaban a una isla casi nadie se sorprendía por su apariencia o la de su esquelético compañero.

Naruto rápidamente salió de su casa y se dirigió a la plaza de la aldea, no tardó mucho en llegar al Ichiraku Ramen, se quedó un par de momentos platicando con Ayame y Teuchi, la verdad para el este lugar era como un segundo hogar, Ayame y Teuchi fueron de las pocas personas que trataban bien a Naruto.

Tras tomar las ordenes de Ramen, el rubio estaba listo para regresar a casa, de camino a casa, Naruto escucho un par de sollozos y gritos en una parte del parque, debido a su curiosidad decidió ir y ver de qué se trataba cuando llego vio a varios chicos molestando a lo que los ojos de Naruto era la chica más linda que jamás había visto en su vida.

Tenía el cabello de color rosa con un listón rojo en él, unos ojos de color jade, estaba vestida con una simple playera azul, pantalones amarillos y un par de sandalias, lo único que no le gusto fueron que estaba llorando, mientras los niños alrededor se estaban burlando de ella, dejo el ramen a un lado y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

-"Bien, bien, bien, el momento que hemos estado esperando, es hora de pagar frentona"- Dijo uno de los matones a la niña mientras arrojaba algo de barro a su frente.

-"Basta Ami, yo no te he hecho nada"- Dijo la pelirosa con lágrimas en los ojos pero aun mostrando algo de determinación.

-"¿Quién te crees que eres para responderme?"- Dijo de nuevo Ami y miro a sus compañeros, esto parecía ser una orden y todos comenzaron a la lanzarle tierra y barro, la chica no podía hacer nada sin su amiga parecía no tener el valor para enfrentarse a los matones.

-"Déjenme en paz, por favor ayúdenme"- Suplicaba la pelirosa con lágrimas en sus ojos intentando protegerse de los ataques de los matones.

-"Hey ustedes idiotas"- Dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados, todos los matones dejaron al lado a la pelirosada y posaron su atención al rubio.

-"Bien si no es el chico zorro, largo de aquí perdedor"- Dijo Ami con odio en sus palabras.

-"_Genial primero los adultos y ahora esto_"- Pensó Naruto bastante molesto.

-"¿Sigues aquí? dije que te largaras o eres tan estúpido que no entiendes una simple orden"- Dijo Ami molesta, Naruto miro a Ami, pero la mirada la dejo heleda, era una mirada de enojo y furia, la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Sabes…no me gusta la gente como tú, gente que atormente a los más débiles solo para creerte mejor…eres una persona despreciable"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Con que esa nos llevamos perdedor muy bien, chicos… ¡Acaben con el idiota!"- Grito Ami bastante molesta, mientras todos los matones se abalanzaron contra Naruto, el rubio aun sabiendo que sus ataques seguían siendo patéticos iba a luchar para proteger a la chica pelirosada.

-"Gomu gomu no…Pistol"- Dijo Naruto estirando su brazo, lo que sorprendió a Naruto es que por primera vez el brazo no se movía como gelatina, iba en dirección recta golpeando a uno de los matones en la cara y dejándolo inconsciente, todos los niños comenzaron a temblar del miedo.

-"¡Los adultos tenían razón, este tipo es un monstruo!"- Dijeron los chicos mientras huían bastante asustados.

-"_Genial otra razón más para que me odien_"- Pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a la pelirosada.

-"No hay nada que temer, ya se han ido"- Dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizar a la pelirosada que seguía llorando.

-"No me mires, solo no me mires"- Dijo la pelirosa con lágrimas en sus ojos intentando que el chico no la mirara de frente.

-"¿y eso porque?"- Pregunto Naruto bastante confundido.

-"Es mi frente, si la miras te reirás como todos los demás"- Explico la pelirosada.

-"Si escuche algo acerca de eso creo que era…frentona"- Dijo Naruto algo confundido, pero la pelirosa al oír su apodo comenzo a llorar.

-"Lo siento no llores, no era mi intención"- Dijo Naruto tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que la mirara.

-"Vaya…es muy bonita"- Pensó Naruto y miro su frente detenidamente, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto e intento bajar la cabeza.

-"Pero que malo tiene tu frente, para mí es muy bonita"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de repente y miraron al chico.

-"_Mi frente le parece… ¿Bonita?_"- La pelirosada pensó mientras un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, era la primera vez que le decían eso.

-"Lo dices…lo dices en serio" Dijo la Pelirosada esperando no haber odio mal.

-"Por supuesto que sí"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias de verdad, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura ¿Cómo te llamas?"- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-"Uzumaki D. Naruto"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-"¿Qué significa D?"- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-"No tengo idea, así decidieron ponerme mi familia"-Dijo Naruto de verdad confundido.

-"De nuevo muchas gracias Naruto-kun, por salvarme de la banda de Ami"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"Cuando quieras Sakura-chan, aunque ¿Solo te molestan por tu frente?"- Pregunto Naruto bastante confundido.

-"Si…dicen que soy rara por tener una frente muy grande"- Dijo Sakura algo triste.

-"Pues que tontos, esa es una razón muy estúpida para molestarte"- Dijo Naruto bastante molesto.

-"Tal vez…pero Ami parece pensar lo contrario, nunca me deja en paz y a cada rato me molesta, cuando mi amiga Ino está conmigo no lo hace, pero está enferma, creí poder hacerle frente a Ami pero…"- Dijo Sakura mientras parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar.

-"Entonces yo te protegeré Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Naruto-kun…"- Dijo Sakura sorprendida, además de Ino nadie más la defendía.

-"No te tienes que preocupar más por esa chica, yo te cuidare y si te hace algo le pateare el trasero…como el"- Dijo Naruto señalando al maton inconsciente.

-"Naruto-kun… ¿Tu hiciste eso?"- Pregunto bastante sorprendida Sakura.

-"Si…lo se creó que me pase de la raya"- Dijo algo preocupado Naruto, Sakura miro al maton por lo que sabía ese niño era de los más fuertes de la banda de Ami.

-"¿Pero cómo?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Bueno, para hacer la historia corta comi una fruta llamada Gomu gomu no y ahora soy un chico de goma"- Dijo Naruto tomando su mejilla y estirándola.

-"…"- Sakura no dijo nada mientras miraba al rubio.

-"Sakura-chan ¿Ocurre algo?"- Pregunto Naruto algo preocupado si es que había asustado a su nueva amiga, Sakura se acercó poco a poco a Naruto y puso sus manos en su cara.

-"Sorprendente"- Dijo bastante sorprendida Sakura mientras jugaba con la cara de Naruto alargándola y jugando con ella.

-"Sakura-chan, te agradecería si dejaras de jugar con mi cara, aun no estoy acostumbrado a esto"- Pidió Naruto, Sakura solo asintió y dejo de jugar con su cara.

-"Lo siento Naruto-kun, es solo que es algo…sorprendente"- Dijo Sakura.

-"¿No tienes miedo?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"No"- Dijo con simpleza Sakura.

-"Que alivio no quería perder a la primera amiga que hago, pero…no se lo digas a nadie se supone que es un secreto"- Dijo Naruto en la oreja de Sakura para que nadie los oyera.

-"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, somos amigos, puedo ver que no eres mala persona y de tu secreto no te preocupes lo guardare"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pero cuando la cosa parecía ponerse más bonita el estómago de Sakura gruño, Naruto se dio cuenta de esto.

-"Espera un momento"- Dijo Naruto tomando uno de las ordenes de Ramen y entregándoselo a Sakura.

-"Toma Sakura-chan, un delicioso Ramen de Ichiraku, siento tener que dejarte pero mi familia me va a matar si llego tarde"- Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.

-"Naruto-kun"- Llamo Sakura.

-"¿Ocurre algo Sakura-chan?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Es posible… ¿Es posible que pudiéramos jugar el día de mañana?"- Pregunto Sakura algo nerviosa, Naruto la miro un momento.

-"Por supuesto Sakura-chan, nos veremos mañana"- Dijo respondiendo con una gran sonrisa y alejándose del parque.

-"Hasta luego Naruto-kun"- Respondió Sakura quien miro un momento el ramen en sus manos y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su casa.

_**En la casa de Naruto y los piratas**_

-"¿Dónde demonios estabas? Acaso no vez la hora, te dije que regresaras rápido y llegas cuando ya anochecía"- Dijo Franky estirándole la cara a Naruto con sus manitas amarillas.

-"Lo siento hermano, pero me encontré con una chica que…"- Dijo Naruto, Franky se detuvo ante esta mención y Brook se mostró bastante interesado.

-"Una chica Naruto-kun y… ¿Le viste sus pantys?"- Pregunto Brook.

-"¡No soy un pervertido!"- Dijo Naruto bastante insultado.

-"Una chica… ¿Era bonita?"- Pregunto Franky, Naruto solo se sonrojo ante esto.

-"Yohohohoho no te pongas tímido Naruto-kun"- Dijo Brook intentando tranquilizar al pequeño.

-"¿Y qué paso?"- Pregunto Franky, Naruto paso a explicar todo el asunto.

-"Naruto-kun eso fue muy valiente, fuiste todo un caballero"- Dijo Brook con una sonrisa.

-"A pesar de que debería estar molesto porque utilizaste el poder cuando te dije que lo mantuvieras en secreto…lo hiciste por un buen motivo, además pudiste hacer un buen gomu gomu no pistol, así que buen trabajo Naruto"- Dijo bastante orgulloso Franky.

-"Al parecer fue la determinación por salvar a esa chica lo que le dio las fuerzas para realizar el ataque"- Dijo Brook.

-"En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que salvar a Sakura-chan, la forma en que la molestaban…tenía que salvarla"- Dijo Naruto bastante serio.

-"Es la motivación lo que nos da poder Naruto, si tienes una meta y la motivación necesaria podrás lograr grandes cosas, pero no olvides que el entrenamiento también es importante, ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre"- Dijo Franky y todos comieron.

Naruto miro a Franky y Brook, gracias a ellos sabía lo que era tener una familia, recordó a Sakura sabiendo lo que es tener un amigo, Naruto se haría fuerte, muy fuerte para proteger esas dos cosas, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo y feliz, no dejaría que nada arruinara eso.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien tercer capítulo lo siento si no fue de su agrado por meter mucho NaruSaku pero no pude resistir…se ven lindos juntos y como dije este capítulo era un acercamiento a su relación futura, otra cosa siento la tardanza tengo otras historias en las que trabajar, pero bueno este es un último capítulo de esta pequeña saga a la que llamo Litte Naruto (Lo sé un pésimo nombre no se me ocurrió otro), en el siguiente empezamos donde empieza el cannon pero con cosas y cambiadas, bastante la verdad ahora tengo cosas que decir.**

**La mayor queja que me ha llegado es que en vez de escribir Nakama escribía Nakamada…acepto mi error si les soy sincero con ustedes toda mi vida desde que vi One Piece vivi engañado de que se pronunciaba Nakamada, les agradezco que se fijaran en el error ya no volverá a suceder, le agradezco a Akane Kinomoto y feral wolfskin, les agradezco darse cuenta de mi error y que aun estén dispuestos a leer esta historia.**

**¿Alguno de los demás personajes tendrá frutas del diablo? Es posible, hasta ahora solo Naruto pero tal vez Sakura y Rock lee obtengan una fruta.**

**Espero que puedan seguir leyendo mi historia y les agradecería si me dejaran un comentario para saber que tal voy, también si encuentran algo fuera de lo común, así que se los agradecería.**


	4. ¡Yo me convertire en el proximo Hokage!

_**La voluntad de los sueños**_

_**Capítulo 4: ¡Mi nombre es Naruto! ¡Y yo seré el próximo Hokage!**_

Era un día grandioso en la aldea oculta de Konoha, las personas paseaban por las calles, los puestos abrian, los niños jugaban o se dirigían a la academia para en un futuro ser ninjas de la aldea, en pocas palabras era un día cualquiera, en el monumento de los Hokage se podían ver dos siluetas.

-"Sakura-chan, pásame la pintura azul"- Dijo un chico rubio, este chico rubio era más ni menos que Uzumaki D. Naruto, ahora el joven rubio de 12 años vestía unos pantalones naranjas, una playera negra con la insignia de la hoja de color naranja, en su cintura se podía ver su chamarra que era de color naranja con partes azules, colgando en su espalda se encontraba aquel sombrero de paja, tenía algunas marcas de pintura en su cara.

-"Ni siquiera sé porque me la pides, si sabes muy bien que tú mismo puedes tomarlo"- Dijo una chica de pelo rosa pasándole la pintura, la chica era ni más ni menos que Haruno Sakura, la mejor amiga de Naruto, su cabello estaba atado en forma de caballo, vestía una simple playera negra y un spandex verde oscuro, a un lado estaba cuidadosamente doblado su vestido estilo chino de color rojo, al igual que su compañero rubio tenia pintura en su cara.

-"Esta debe ser mi mayor obra de arte"- Dijo Naruto ignorando el comentario y alargando su mano para agregarle unos cuantos toques finales.

-"Creo que olvidas que yo también te estoy ayudando idiota"- Dijo Sakura mientras ella igualmente pintaba.

-"Pero si al principio tu ni siquiera querías participar en esto Sakura-chan"- Respondió el rubio.

-"Y no quería porque sé que nos vamos a meter en un gran problema, de hecho todavía no sé cómo demonios me pudiste convencer para esta estúpida broma"- Dijo Sakura intentando recordad como se metió en esto.

-"¡¿Estúpida?! Más respeto, esta broma no es estúpida Sakura-chan, esta broma es la obra de arte entre todas las bromas"- Dijo Naruto bastante orgulloso de su creación.

-"Como digas Naruto-kun, por cierto ¿Cómo demonios los Chunnin no se han dado cuenta que estamos pintando el monumento? Esto es una maldita montaña"- Se preguntaba Sakura bastante confusa, pero al decir esto Naruto miro hacia atrás y apareció una gran sonrisa.

-"Hablando del diablo"- Dijo Naruto.

-"¿Cuantos son?"- Pregunto su compañera poniéndose encima su vestido rojo.

-"Son simplemente cinco chunnin, no será mucho problema"- Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y de un gran salto aterrizaron en el piso, gracias al cuerpo de goma de Naruto este no sufrió ningún daño.

-"¡Hay están los malditos mocosos!"- Dijo uno de los Chunnin señalando a los jóvenes.

-"Mierda, a correr Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto y sin más los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr, Sakura se veía bastante algo preocupada, Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Naruto espera a que te ponga las manos encima!"- Grito uno de los Chunnin.

-"¡Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, cuando te agarremos ya verás!"- Dijo el otro Chunnin.

-"Idiotas, están celosos de que yo si me atreva a hacer esta clase de cosas, son unos perdedores, nunca nos atraparan en esta vida"- Dijo Naruto burlonamente mientras aún tenía su sonrisa.

-"Idiota, deja de provocarlos, si no estuviéramos huyendo juro que te daba un buen golpe"- Dijo Sakura bastante enojada alzando su puñ.

-"Tranquila Sakura-chan, estos idiotas nunca serán capaces de ponernos las manos encima"- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, la persecución duro unos cuantos minutos, Naruto y Sakura lograron despistar a sus perseguidores entrando en un callejón y ocultándose con el ambiente gracias a un par de mantas de camuflaje que siempre cargaban.

-"¿Ya se fueron?"- Pregunto Sakura, Naruto se quedó callado un par de minutos.

-"…Si ya se fueron Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto y los dos bajaron sus mantas.

-"Creí que esta vez no la contábamos"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"Te lo dije Sakura-chan, jamás nos podrían capturar, son un par de idiotas estos Chunnin"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y poniéndose su sombrero de paja.

-"Ya los encontré"- Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos, Naruto y Sakura casi se desmayan al reconocer de quien era esa voz, volteándose con cuidado vieron que no se habían equivocado, era su maestro Umino Iruka.

-"Iruka-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?"- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo bastante preocupados.

-"¿Qué hago yo aquí? Yo debería preguntarles lo mismo ¡Los dos deberían estar en la escuela en estos momentos!"- Grito Iruka asustando a los dos estudiantes, pero se pusieron pálidos cuando este saco un par de cuerdas y mostro una cara de pocos amigos.

Ahora antes de continuar tal vez deberíamos echarle un pequeño vistazo a nuestros dos protagonistas.

Uzumaki D. Naruto portador de la fruta Gomu Gomu no mí, hermano de Franky y Brook su familia adoptiva desde los cinco años, durante los años que Naruto convivio con ellos fueron los años en que su vida comenzó a mejorar, no solo fue diversión y descanso, Naruto estuvo bajo un riguroso entrenamiento por sus dos hermanos mayores para controlar sus habilidades de goma , pero solo eso, ya que no tenían idea de lo que eran jutsus o genjutsus, por lo que en esos campos no era el mejor.

Durante ese tiempo Naruto entreno otra habilidad una habilidad conocida por muy pocas personas llamada el Haki, según sus hermanos el Haki era una habilidad que casi todos sus compañeros tuvieron con el paso del tiempo y que sin duda les seria de ayuda en un futuro, había tres tipos de haki de los cuales Naruto apenas estaba empezando a controlar uno llamado el Kenbunshoku Haki o color de la observación, habilidad que le permitía detectar al enemigo y saber cuántos enemigos hay alrededor, mientras que los otros dos aun no podía activarlo.

Haruno Sakura también cambio mucho con el paso del tiempo, a diferencia de su compañero rubio lo que cambio Sakura fue su personalidad, Sakura ya no era esa chica llorona y miedosa, ahora era mas confiada y decidida con lo que hacía, además Sakura podía ser una chica buena y amable pero si se enojaba era la pesadilla de todo el mundo.

Sakura deicidio seguir los pasos de sus padres y volverse una ninja, Sakura casi no destaco en nada incluso con el entrenamiento de sus padres, pero en algo que cabia destacar eran tres cosas, la chica era una genio por nada se había ganado el lugar de ser la más lista de la clase, tenía un gran control de chakra aunque sus cantidades eran muy pocas más que el promedio y su fuerza…su fuerza era algo de que temer cuando la Haruno se enojaba tenía una fuerza que Naruto denomino como monstruosa.

Ahora Naruto y Sakura estaban atados en el salón de clases mientras todos sus compañeros comenzaban a reír.

-"Te dije que nos meteríamos en problemas, idiota"- Susurro Sakura.

-"Deja de preocuparte tanto Sakura-chan, ademas ¿Qué es lo peor que nos podría pasar?"- Susurro Naruto a su compañera.

-"Haber ya dejen de hablar entre ustedes, los dos saben muy bien que mañana es el día de graduación, por lo que no deberían estar con estas tonterías"- Dijo Iruka bastante enojado con los dos estudiantes.

-"Lo que tú digas"- Dijo Naruto con simpleza sin casi ponerle nada de atención a Iruka, este último puso una cara de molestia y un sello fruncido.

-"Naruto…eres un reverendo idiota"- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura al ver la cara de Iruka.

-"Muy bien, con que esas nos llevamos, muy bien en primera gracias a Naruto todos serán sometidos a un examen, harán un Henge no jutsu y deberán de copiar mi cuerpo"- Dijo Iruka bastante enojado mientras todos los chicos comenzaron a protestar pero este no les hizo caso y después poso la vista en los dos chicos amarrados.

-"Y en cuanto a ustedes dos…terminando la clase iran directo al monumento Hokage y limpiaran su desastre ¿Esta claro?"- Pregunto Iruka con una cara que daba miedo, Naruto y Sakura asintieron al instante.

El examen había pasado sin problema alguno, todos los alumnos habían pasado…bueno todos excepto Naruto y no era porque no le saliera si no porque había utilizado su Sexy no jutsu, cosa que le valió un regaño de Iruka y unos buenos golpes por parte de Sakura al usar un jutsu tan estúpido y que ella le había prohibido usar…Naruto agradecía ser de goma porque los golpes de su amiga sí que le hubieran dolido un montón, ya era de tarde en la aldea, como había dicho Iruka, Naruto y Sakura estaban limpiando toda la montaña Hokage,

-"Ustedes dos se quedan aquí hasta que terminen de limpiar todo su desastre"- Dijo Iruka bastante enojado mientras los dos chicos solo hacían lo que le decían.

-"Muchas gracias Naruto-kun"- Dijo Sakura algo molesta.

-"Lo siento Sakura-chan, tal vez no fue muy buena idea meterte en esto"- Dijo Naruto algo triste, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y soltó un pequeño suspiro, la verdad odiaba cuando a veces hablaba de más.

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes, después de todo nos metimos en esto juntos, no es correcto que te esté dando toda la culpa"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa intentando animar a su compañero.

-"Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal si vamos por ramen cuando acabemos aquí?"- Pregunto Naruto ya con una sonrisa.

-"Me parece bien, Iruka-sensei ¿Quiere ir con nosotros a Ichiraku?...apuesto a que Ayame estaría feliz de verte"- Dijo Sakura, Iruka solo se sonrojo y asintió, Naruto y Sakura simplemente rieron ante esto y siguieron con su labor.

Tras terminar la limpiada, se dirigieron a Ichiraku, los dos chicos se la pasaron platicando y pasando un buen rato, Iruka estaba nervioso platicando con Ayame, no estaba nervioso por la chica, estaba nervioso con Teuchi que en ese momento estaba afilando los cuchillos y tenía una mirada sobre Iruka, tras terminar de dejar en bancarrota a Iruka, cada uno de ellos se fue a sus respectivas casas y prepararse para el examen donde se decidiría si se volverían ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto entro en su casa y fue a la cocina y ahí se encontró con sus hermanos, Brook estaba con su taza de té de la noche y Franky estaba preparando la cena.

-"Estoy en casa"- Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba uno de los refrescos de cola de Franky.

-"Hola Naruto-aniki"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa

-"Buenas noches Naruto-kun"- Dijo amablemente Brook.

-"Así que…Pintar el monumento Hokage"- Dijo Franky con una gran sonrisa.

-"Yohohohohoho a mí me hubiera gustado ver eso con mis propios ojos…aunque yo no tengo"- Dijo Brook comenzando a reír con uno de sus tantos chistes de esqueletos.

-"¿Cómo se enteraron?"- Pregunto Naruto acabándose el refresco.

-"El viejo nos avisó, aún sigo preguntando como nadie se dio cuenta hasta que terminaron, el monumento es una montaña enorme"- Dijo Franky.

-"Eso mismo se preguntaba Sakura-chan, hubiéramos podido escapar pero Iruka-sensei nos encontró, aun no entiendo como es el único que no detecto con mi Haki"- Dijo Naruto algo molesto ante esto.

-"Tranquilo Naruto-kun, recuerda que apenas hace unos pocos años lograste activarlo, aun te falta entrenamiento, descuida con entrenamiento nada se te escapara"- Dijo Brook alentando a Naruto.

-"Lo sé, pero su capitán solo tardo dos años en poder manejar los tres tipos de Haki, yo apenas he logrado activar hace dos años el Kenbunshoku Haki, pero no he podido activar el Busoshoku Haki (Color de la armadura) y la única vez que active el Haoshoku Haki (Haki del conquistador) fue cuando tenía cinco años"- Dijo Naruto bastante desmotivado.

-"Deja de preocuparte por eso, si nuestro capitán solo tardo dos años en manejar los tres tipos, pero eso era porque en primero tuvo de maestro al segundo al mando de los piratas del primer rey de los piratas y segundo tuvo un gran campo de entrenamiento estuvo en una isla con cambios repentinos de clima y animales de tamaño gigantesco que dejarían ver al bosque de la muerte con un jardín de niños, podrás manejar el Haki cuando llegue el momento, recuerda si tienes la determinación necesarias y las ganas de entrenar no tardaras en poder utilizarlos, fuiste capas de activar el Haki después de todo es una cosa que no muchos pueden hacer"- Explico Franky subiéndole un poco el ánimo a Naruto, después de todo ellos no eran muy bueno en el manejo del Haki, a veces quisieran que Sanji, Zoro o el mismo Luffy entrenara al chico ya que este tenía un gran potencial.

Sakura regreso a su casa, estaba cansada a veces se preguntaba donde Naruto guardaba tanta energía, a veces le gustaría tener ese tipo de resistencia, entro en su casa y se acostó en el sofá que estaba en la sala.

-"Hola hija"- Dijo su madre Haruno Mebuki.

-"Hola mama"- Respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo te fue hoy hija?"- Pregunto Mebuki con una sonrisa, Sakura solo suspiro.

-"Mama no es necesario que finjas, sé que sabes lo del monumento, si quieres castigarme al menos podrías hacerlo mañana estoy cansada"- Respondió Sakura.

-"Tienes razón se lo del monumento, tu padre y yo de hecho lo vimos cuando fuimos de compras en la mañana"- Respondió Mebuki.

-"¿En serio?... ¿Y porque no nos detuvieron?"- Pregunto Sakura algo extrañada de que la vieran y no la detuvieran de su padre se creía que le dejara seguir con la broma, pero su madre era más estricta era para que la hubiera detenido.

-"Porque mañana es un gran día, dejaras de ser una niña y serás toda una kunoichi, creímos que lo mejor sería que disfrutaras al menos este día con Naruto"- Respondió Mebuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Bueno fue algo divertido hacer esto, Naruto-kun la denomino como su obra de arte, debí de haberme imaginado que el idota tramaría algo como esto cuando se la pasó toda la semana comprando botes de pintura"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"Y ¿Cómo te convenció Naruto esta vez?"- Pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

-"Llego justo cuando me acababa de despertar, me dijo lo que tenia planeado y me pregunto si queria participar, al principio me nege, pero ya sabes como es Naruto-kun, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no puede sacarlo, asi que al final acepte, a veces no se como demonios acepto ayudarlo si se que todo terminara en un desastre"- Dijo Sakura explicando la situación.

-"Bueno y ¿Te arrepentiste de haberlo ayudado hoy o con cualquiera de sus antiguas bromas?"- Pregunto Mebuki, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-"Bueno…no…nunca me arrepentiré, Naruto es mi amigo y me gusta participar en sus bromas, siempre es divertido estar con él, a veces me pregunto que persona seria yo si no hubiera conocido a Naruto aquel día en el parque"- Dijo Sakura con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

-"A lo mejor hubieras terminado como Ino, ya sabes una chica fan detrás del Uchiha"- Dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa y Sakura temblo ante esto de miedo.

-"! Mama ¡ Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, primero muerta que acabar como una chica fan mas del Uchiha"- Dijo Sakura bastante asustada.

-"Pero no puedes negar que casi terminas así"- Respondió su madre.

-"Lo sé y créeme es una de las cosas que agradezco mas por haber conocido a Naruto-kun, de solo pensar en haber terminado así me da miedo"- Dijo Sakura mientras un frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo, recordando a las fans del Uchiha, esas chicas eran unas perras totales.

-"Bueno está bien hija ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?"- Pregunto Mebuki.

-"Gracias por preguntar Mama, pero no tengo hambre comí en Ichiraku con Naruto-kun e Iruka-sensei, yo mejor me voy a dormir tengo el examen de graduación mañana"- Dijo Sakura levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-"Esta bien, hasta mañana hija"- Dijo Mebuki.

-"Hasta mañana Mama"- Respondió Sakura.

El gran día había llegado, todos los estudiantes de la academia estaban en diversas aulas esperando las pruebas para convertirse de una vez por todas en orgullosos ninjas de Konoha, el más ansioso era Naruto que no podía esperar a que lo llamaran, a su lado estaba Sakura igual de emocionada pero no tanto como su rubio compañero.

Pronto Iruka entro con un par de papeles, acompañado por Mizuki uno de los maestros de la academia, los dos procedieron a sentarse en el escritorio.

-"Muy bien, este es el examen final, cuando diga sus respectivos nombres pasaran al frente y realizaran dos Bushin, si lo hacen bien recibirán un protector y felicidades podrán llamarse a sí mismo orgullosamente ninjas de Konoha"- Explico Iruka, el examen comenzó y poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llamados y todos salían con un protector en la frente bastante felices.

-"Uzumaki D. Naruto"- Dijo Iruka, Naruto de un salto se paró en frente de los dos maestros, Naruto sonrió, respiro hondo y concentro todo su chakra, este comenzó a hacerse visible ya que comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-"Bushin no jutsu"- Dijo Naruto y una gran nube de humo cubrió al rubio, todos se sorprendieron cuando la nube se disipo y veinte Narutos estaban parados con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿pero qué demonios?"- Se preguntaron todos en el salón.

-"Naruto…solo eran necesario hacer dos bushin… ¿Por qué demonios hiciste 18 más?"- Pregunto Iruka.

-"Bueno Sakura-chan me ayudo en esto, es algo casi imposible para mi manejar pequeñas cantidades de Chakra, así que Sakura-chan me sugirió que utilizara más Chakra lo que me permite hacer más clones y es más fácil para mi trabajar de esta manera así que…¿Pase la prueba?"- Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Naruto no es necesario ni que preguntes eso, claro que pasas, ahora desaste de tus bushin y pasa por tu protector"- Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, dicho esto Naruto tomo su protector y salió del salón con una gran sonrisa.

-"Estoy a un paso más de cumplir mi sueño"- Pensó Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras veía su protector.

Naruto estaba afuera de la academia en un pequeño columpio, estaba esperando a que Sakura terminara su examen, no había tardado y había cambiado rápidamente sus gafas por su protector, Naruto estaba feliz, ahora era un ninja de Konoha, ese era el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él y volteo, el viento soplo moviendo un poco el columpio vacío, ya que Naruto había desaparecido.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno siento haber tardado tanto, pero trabaje duro en este capitulo, ya estamos donde empezo el manga, ahora bien, hablare un poco sobre el futuro de este fics, mas bien en dos personajes principales, Sasuke y Sakura.

Dependiendo de como las cosas vayan cambiando, estos dos pueden terminar con diversas habilidades, Sasuke puede terminar con dos destinos irse con orochimaru y comer una de las frutas de diablo mas destructivas o quedarse en Konoha y tener una de las frutas del diablo menos destructivas pero aun asi fuertes o sin fruta del diablo y seguir como en el anime.

Sakura es otra historia, desde un principio Sakura intentara mejorar para estar a la altura de sus dos compañeros ya que a pesar de que Sasuke sea un engreído acepto que el chico es fuerte y eso aquí no cambia, lo que planeo hacer con Sakura es que aquí ella posiblemente no se se vuelva una ninja medico, en cambio aprenda otra habilidad del mundo de One piece el llamado Rokushiki, asi es para los que vieron la saga CP9 sabe que tan fuerte es este arte de pelea.

En cuanto a esto como influirá a su entrenamiento ninja planeo que sea una sorpresa, no se preocupen a pesar de que aprendan estas habilidades sabrán todo lo que tengan que saber de ser ninjas y sus habilidades, creo que es todo si tienen preguntas con gusto se las contestare, dejen comentarios.


	5. Secretos Revelados

_**La voluntad de los sueños**_

_**Capitulo 5: Secretos Revelados**_

La noche llego a Konoha y Sakura estaba descansando en su cama, ya no tenía puesta aquella cinta roja que siempre llevaba ahora lo había cambiado por su protector, la chica estaba mirando el techo algo pensativa.

-"_Ese idiota, se suponía que íbamos a celebrar que ahora somos ninjas de Konoha y el muy idiota no apareció, ya vera la próxima vez que lo vea_"- Fueron los pensamientos de Sakura.

Había salido de la academia recién termino su examen y había esperado que su amigo la hubiera esperado después de todo los dos habían tenido planes para celebrar que habían pasado, pero ese no fue el caso los únicos que estaban afuera habían sido sus padres, había buscado un par de horas al rubio para pasar el rato pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, aunque disfruto mucho que sus padres la mimaran ese día le hubiera gustado que Naruto hubiera estado hay, ahora solo pensaba como torturar a su amigo por haberla abandonado.

Decidió que lo mejor sería acostarse y ya se las arreglaría mañana, cuando se dirigía a su cuarto del baño un pequeño ruido comenzó a sonar cerca de su escritorio, se acercó y abrió uno de los pequeños cajones, sacando una especie de caracol parecido a Naruto ya que tenía el cabello rubio en punta y su concha era de color naranja, este extraño objeto se llamaba Den Den Mushi.

Sakura sonrió un poco recordando como obtuvo aquel interesante aparato, fue durante el primer año que conoció a Naruto, ella era muy dependiente de él y casi no se alejaba del rubio, en las noches pedía que se quedaran a dormir con ella, cosa que hacían a veces pero no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo, entonces Franky le dio aquel aparato para que siempre estuvieran comunicados.

-"Debe ser ese idiota"- Pensó la pelirosada y tomo el comunicador.

-"**¡Naruto-kun! **Espero que…"- Decía Sakura bastante enojada, pero su enojo desapareció cuando alguien diferente le contesto.

-"Hola hermana"- Dijo la voz, Sakura la reconoció…era Franky.

-"Franky-san buenas noches"- Dijo Sakura recobrando la compostura.

-"Oye hermana…de casualidad ¿No estará Naruto contigo?"- Pregunto Franky, Sakura pudo notar en su voz algo de preocupación.

-"No…no lo he visto en todo el día Franky-san…creí que estaría en casa con ustedes"- Respondió Sakura.

-"Se suponía, teníamos planeado una gran fiesta por haberse convertido en un ninja de la aldea, nos habló que estaría contigo toda la tarde y ya después vendría a casa"- Explico Franky, Sakura estaba a punto de contestar.

-"**¡¿Qué hizo que?!**"- Sakura reconoció el grito era de su madre y se escuchaba bastante preocupada.

-"Ahora regreso Franky"- Dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la entrada donde había oído el grito de su madre, se asomó por una de las paredes y vio a sus padres en la entrada junto a dos chunnin, decidió esconderse y saber que pasaba.

-"Pero es imposible, el no pudo haber hecho esto, si le gusta gastar bromas pero esto es demasiado ¿Seguro que fue el?"- Pregunto su padre Haruno Kizashi, Sakura se sorprendió su padre siempre era feliz y relajado, ahora estaba bastante preocupado.

-"El mismo Hokage lo vio, dijo que entro hace un rato y robo el pergamino prohibido, porque les sorprende, ese chico es un problema, es un maldito…"- Pero Sakura noto que el Chunnin en la puerta se había callado.

-"Escúchame bien, si dices que Naruto-kun es un demonio yo misma te corto la garganta ¿Esta claro?"- Dijo Mebuki con un tono amenazante.

-"_Naruto-kun no es un demonio por amor a…esperen... __**¡¿Qué hizo que?!**_"- Se preguntó bastante sorprendida Sakura, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"E-e-e-entendido Mebuki-san…en todo el caso Hokage-sama me mandó llamarlos para que ayuden en la búsqueda y captura de Uzumaki D. Naruto"- Explico el Chunnin, Sakura regreso a su habitación y tomo de nuevo el comunicador.

-"Franky…tengo noticias de Naruto-kun…y no te va a gustar"- Dijo Sakura bastante nerviosa y le explico lo que había escuchado por parte de los Chunnin y sus padres.

-"Ese idiota, no sé qué pasa pero esto no me gusta, acepto que Naruto es un chico problema pero él nunca llegaría a estos extremos"- Dijo Franky algo confundido.

-"Lo se…algo aquí no encaja, iré a buscarlo Franky, si en realidad Naruto-kun robo el pergamino se estará ocultándose en estos momentos…y creo saber dónde estará"- Dijo Sakura algo segura.

-"Te lo encargo Sakura"- Dijo Franky y este corto la comunicación, Sakura salió por la ventana de su habitación y comenzó a buscar a Naruto.

Sakura entro en el bosque, Naruto y ella tenían un pequeño campo de entrenamiento donde se pasaban el rato estudiando y entrenando, ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, estaba alejado esto era para que Naruto pudiera entrenar sus habilidades de goma sin que alguien llegase a descubrirlo, Sakura se puso bastante contenta, podía ver a Naruto sentado en el campo.

-"**¡Idiota!** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- Pregunto Sakura bastante enojada, aunque noto algo en Naruto, se veía bastante cansado como si hubiera estado entrenando, Naruto volteo y vio a Sakura, estaba bastante sorprendido.

-"Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto entre jadeos Naruto.

-"Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo, Naruto-kun… ¿Dime que no lo hiciste?"- Pidió Sakura bastante preocupada, algo que de nuevo sorprendió a Naruto.

-"¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Naruto-kun, robaste el pergamino prohibido, eso es un acto de traición, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?"- Pregunto Sakura intentando mantener la calma, pero se sorprendió de que Naruto comenzara a reírse.

-"Sakura-chan… ¿En serio crees que soy tan idiota?"- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Si robaste el pergamino, eres el idiota más grande del mundo"- Dijo Sakura bastante irritada.

-"Pero Sakura-chan, yo no robe el pergamino prohibido"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué lo tienes?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Sakura-chan, todo era una prueba"- Respondió con simpleza el rubio.

-"Una prueba… ¿Una prueba para qué?"- Pregunto Sakura ahora si ya confundida.

-"Una prueba para convertirme en Chunnin"- Dijo Naruto, esto sorprendió bastante a Sakura.

-"Naruto-kun…eso no tiene sentido, la única forma para convertirse en Chunnin es pasando un examen, Iruka-sensei nos lo explico en clase ¿Quién te dijo que podías convertirte en Chunnin con esta supuesta prueba?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Pues Mizuki-sensei, tras terminar el examen vino conmigo y me propuso esta prueba que es muy secreta y solo se le dice a un puñado de personas, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar el pergamino prohibido y aprender una técnica, y lo logre aprendí una de las técnicas aunque me costó mucho trabajo"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, esto sorprendió bastante a la pelirosada.

-"¿Mizuki-sensei?"- Pregunto bastante confundida Sakura, entonces algo la sorprendió, vio como de la nada varios Shurikens y Kunais se dirigieron a Naruto, Naruto se dio cuenta de esto pero era demasiado tarde todos los Shurikens y Kunais terminaron incrustados en su cuerpo, Sakura solo pudo ver con horror como su amigo ahora parecía un puercoespín humano.

-"¿Pero qué demonios?"- Pregunto Naruto intentándose levantar, Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó con rapidez al rubio.

-"Naruto-kun"- Dijo Sakura bastante preocupada y con algunas lágrimas.

-"Bien, bien, bien, sabes no esperaba verte por aquí Haruno"- Dijo una voz apareciendo entre los árboles, Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron bastante cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

-"Mizuki-sensei"- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-"Naruto…se buen chico y entrégame el pergamino"- Dijo Mizuki con una voz fría pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que los asusto, entonces los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe.

-"Naruto-kun…tenemos que salir de aquí ahora"- Dijo Sakura con algo de temor, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Naruto.

-"Sakura-chan…"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Ahora Naruto no te lo repetiré otra vez…entrégame el pergamino"- Dijo de nuevo Mizuki esta vez algo irritado.

-"Naruto-kun, Mizuki-sensei te ha utilizado, ahora lo veo…tu utilizaste a Naruto-kun, para robar el pergamino, no es difícil imaginarlo, ese pergamino es peligroso por contener técnicas prohibidas no por algo está prohibido, si este rollo cayera en manos equivocas sería algo muy malo"- Explico Sakura a Naruto.

-"Vaya Haruno, no por algo terminaste saliendo de la academia como una de las más listas"- Dijo Mizuki con simpleza.

-"¿Por qué…porque utilizaste a Naruto-kun de esa manera?"- Dijo Sakura bastante enojada.

-"Era simple, después de que Naruto obtuviera el pergamino…simplemente lo mataría"- Dijo Mizuki con simpleza.

-"Matarme…"- Dijo Naruto bastante sorprendido.

-"Eres un monstruo Mizuki-sensei"- Dijo Sakura bastante furiosa.

-"Te equivocas Haruno, aquí el verdadero monstruo no es otro que tu queridísimo amigo"- Dijo Mizuki.

-"Ya me tienen harta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso de Naruto-kun? Él no es ningún monstruo"- Dijo Sakura ya harta de que le digan eso a Naruto.

-"Sabes…no estaría mal contártelo, ustedes dos saben que le paso al zorro de nueve colas ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Mizuki.

-"El Cuarto mato el zorro y salvo a la aldea, eso es lo que nos han dicho en la academia"- Respondió Sakura.

-"Es verdad Sakura…eso dicen en la academia, pues veras tras el ataque del zorro, el tercer Hokage creo una regla muy especial que guarda un gran secreto, solo los adultos sabemos de este secreto, la regla prohíbe que este secreto sea pasado a las demás generaciones"- Explico Mizuki.

-"¿Qué clase…que clase de secreto?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Veras Naruto, en realidad el cuarto no pudo matar al zorro, este era muy poderoso, no le quedo de otra que sellar al demonio en un bebe recién nacido y ese niño…ese niño eres tu Naruto, tu eres el Kyubi, tu eres el demonio que ataco la aldea aquella noche, aquel que mato a tantos ninjas y civiles"- Dijo Mizuki sorprendiendo a Naruto y Sakura, ninguno de los dos podía decir algo estaban bastante sorprendidos por esto.

-"_Ahora…ahora todo tiene sentido, las miradas, los maltratos, los insultos, ese día…ese día en el que quisieron asesinarnos, Naruto-kun_"- Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto bastante preocupada.

-"Ahora sabes porque todos te odian Naruto, porque eres un demonio y siempre vas a ser uno, incluso puedo apostarte que tu querida amiga te odia ahora"- Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa y tomo el Shuriken gigante que tenía en la espalda.

-"Sakura-chan…"- Dijo Naruto con tristeza mirando a Sakura, estaba bastante asustado en estos momentos.

-"Nadie nunca te aceptara Naruto, ahora Haruno ya que sabes la verdad, porque no me ayudas a eliminar al demonio, apuesto que te trataran como una heroína"- Dijo Mizuki, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras seguía viendo a su amiga que no se movía, entonces poco a poco comenzó a alzar la vista…la chica estaba bastante enfundada.

-"**¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú! **Y que si Naruto-kun tiene el zorro sellado en él, eso no lo vuelve un monstruo, él puede ser muchas cosas, un reverendo idiota, adicto al ramen, un chico lento aprendizaje, un bromista, un flojo, un olvidadizo, Naruto-kun puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca un monstruo, ustedes son verdaderamente estúpidos si no saben la diferencia entre un carcelero y un prisionero"- Dijo Sakura bastante seria y enojada, Mizuki miro con odio a la Haruno y comenzó a girar el Shuriken.

_Mizuki lanzo el Shuriken hacia Sakura, esta se tensó al ver dicho objeto viniendo directamente hacia ella, la Haruno fue incapaz de moverse y el Shuriken le atravesó justo el pecho matándola al instante._

Naruto comenzó a parpadear, eso… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que vio?, pero entonces lo vio, Mizuki lanzo el Shuriken hacia Sakura, esta estaba tan asustada que sus piernas no se movían, vio el Shuriken que venía hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, lo único que sintió fueron un par de brazos que comenzaron a rodearla.

Sakura no sintió nada, ningún tipo de dolor, solo sintió un líquido en su rostro, poco a poco y vio porque no había sentido el impacto, sus ojos mostraron claro temor, Naruto…su amigo había tomado el golpe por ella había sangre por todas partes, incluso sangre salía por su boca salpicándola, Mizuki se sorprendió ya que para el ver a un demonio protegiendo a una simple niña no tenía sentido.

-"Idiota…Naruto-kun…eres un reverendo idiota, ya estabas herido y ahora pasa esto ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Déjame responderte la pregunta, tu nunca piensas"- Dijo Sakura queriendo sonar fuerte, queriendo que esto sonara como un regaño pero le era imposible, su voz se oía rota y triste, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura.

-"Y dices que yo soy el olvidadizo, recuerdas el día que nos conocimos, prometí que te protegería Sakura-chan y esa promesa sigue en pie, yo…te protegeré con mi vida"- Dijo Naruto mientras intentaba mantener la respiración y no caer desmayado por las heridas, poco a poco se alejó de Sakura y le entrego el pergamino.

-"Sakura-chan sal de aquí, busca ayuda, yo…yo intentare distraer a Mizuki para darte tiempo"- Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Mizuki con verdadero odio.

-"Naruto por favor…por favor no me pides que te abandone, mírate apenas puedes mantenerte en pie"- Dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

-"Sakura-chan, tu misma lo dijiste si ese pergamino cae en manos equivocadas no nos espera nada bueno, tu estas en buenas condiciones, tu puedes escapar yo te daré el tiempo para que encuentres a alguien"- Dijo Naruto bastante serio.

-"Naruto…es que…es que no…"- Pero la Haruno no podía terminar sus oraciones.

-"Tonta…no dijiste que ibas a dejar de llorar"- Dijo Naruto en forma de broma, Sakura entonces sintió algo en su cabeza…era el sombrero de paja de Naruto.

-"Sabes lo especial que es este sombrero para mí, quiero que lo cuides no quiero que se dañe cuando le esté pateando el trasero a Mizuki, cuando esto termine me lo devolverás"- Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y mirando directamente a Mizuki.

-"Naruto-kun…por favor cuídate"- Dijo Sakura tomando el pergamino y acomodándose el sombrero de paja, salió rápidamente de ahí.

-"A donde crees que vas"- Dijo Mizuki dejando de prestarle atención a Naruto y apunto de perseguir a Sakura para tomar el pergamino.

-"Gomu gomu no pistol"- Dijo Naruto estirando su puño y golpeando a Mizuki en la cara mandándolo a volar un par de metros.

-"Acabas… ¿Acabas de estirar tu brazo?"- Pregunto Mizuki y miro a Naruto bastante confundido.

-"Tu pelea es conmigo Mizuki y respondiendo a tu pregunta…si…si lo hice"- Dijo Naruto mirando directamente a Mizuki, este comenzó a temblar de miedo, con solo ver sus ojos sentía que estaba en peligro.

-"Gomu gomu no Gatling"- Dijo Naruto comenzando a dar puñetazos a una gran velocidad, Mizuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a esto y sentía cada uno de los golpes de Naruto que lo hacía retroceder un poco.

-"Gomu gomu no Bazooka"- Esta vez Naruto termino lanzando sus brazos hacia atrás aprovechando que Mizuki estaba aturdido por el Gatling, con fuerza lanzo sus manos hacia adelante dándole a Mizuki directamente en el estómago, debido al impacto del ataque Mizuki salió volando y mandándolo a un campo abierto.

-"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué fue todo eso?"- Preguntaba aún bastante confundido Mizuki, después de todo desde cuándo se puede ver a un chico estirar sus brazos como si fueran de goma, entonces vio a Naruto aparecer frente a el y se veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Sabes Mizuki, estoy enojado…realmente muy enojado y no es porque me hayas engañado, me manipularas y hasta intentaras asesinarme, todo eso me importa una mierda comparado con lo que intentaste hacer hace un par de momentos…intentaste hacerle daño a Sakura-chan y eso es algo que no te pienso perdonar"- Dijo Naruto bastante serio mientras miraba a Mizuki y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que asusto al ninja.

-"Que grandiosas palabras, yo podría destruirte con solo una sola mano, solo mírate apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie"- Dijo Mizuki intentando parecer fuerte, pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo del miedo, Naruto sabía que era verdad apenas y con esfuerzo podía mantenerse parado pero el simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Kage Bushin no jutsu"- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Mizuki, una gran nube de humo se formó en los alrededores, cuando el humo se comenzó a disipo, Mizuki no podía creer lo que veía, todo el lugar estaba lleno de clones de Naruto.

-"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"- Dijo Mizuki ahora sin poder ocultar su miedo mientras veía a su alrededor.

-"Hora de pagar Mizuki"- Dijo el Naruto original y todos sus clones saltaron y comenzaron a estirar alguna parte de suS cuerpo.

-"**¡Axe! ¡Pistol! ¡Gatling! ¡Bazoka! ¡Buretto! ¡Rifle!**"- Estos y muchos más eran los ataques que llevaban a cabo cada uno de los Narutos, mientras los gritos de auxilio de Mizuki se escuchaban en el bosque.

Sakura llevaba un buen rato corriendo por el bosque, ya estaba bastante cansada pero no se hiba a detener, su único pensamiento es que Naruto necesitaba ayuda y necesitaba encontrar a alguien lo más rápido posible.

-"Sakura…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Dijo una voz entre los árboles que Sakura pudo identificar fácilmente.

-"¿Papa?"- Pregunto Sakura ilusionada, frente a el aparecieron sus padres e Iruka que los estaba acompañando.

-"Sakura deberías estar en la casa ¿Qué haces a estas horas en medio del bosque?"- Dijo su madre firmemente, pero antes que Sakura pudiera responder Iruka decidio hablar.

-"Sakura ese es…es el pergamino prohibido"- Dijo Iruka dándose cuenta de lo que la Haruno cargaba en la espalda.

-"Es el pergamino Iruka-sensei, pero no hay tiempo que perder, Naruto…Naruto está en grave peligro ahora"- Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar, los tres adultos al escuchar esto se preocuparon, Sakura les hizo una señal de que la siguieran, en unos diez minutos llegaron al lugar donde se había librado la batalla de Naruto contra Mizuki, Sakura busco a su amigo, avanzo siguiendo la destrucción del lugar y hay en el campo abierto estaba Naruto mientras intentaba mantener la conciencia a un lado estaba Mizuki todo golpeado e inconsciente, Sakura no tardo en ir con su amigo.

-"Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto, estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, fue entonces cuando poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse y volverse oscura.

-"**¡Naruto-kun!**"- Fue lo último que escucho Naruto mientras era consumido por la oscuridad.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Saben a pesar de que no hago este fics para recibir Comentarios si me sentí un poco decepcionado de mi capitulo anterior al solo haber recibido un comentario, creo que a lo que muchos no les gusta es o el Narusaku, o que Sakura aprenda el Rokushiki y no sea medico ninja o que la historia y la acción tarden en aparecer y eso les aburra y dejen el fics, si es así siento si este fics va a un ritmo lento intento esforzarme, aunque no es mis estilo les pido de favor un pequeño comentario o algo, me gustaría saber su opinión si no les es mucha molestia, de todos modos continuare el fics pero me gustaría saber si a alguien le gusta esta historia.

No les sorprenda que Sakura ya sepa quienes son Franky y Brook, lleva conociendo a Naruto desde que tenían cinco era lógico que en algún momento los conociera.

Ahora porque cambie a Sakura por Iruka, eso es fácil y no quiero que crean que es para meter un momento Narusaku en el fics…bueno un 25% lo es, pero el 75% mas es por la siguiente razón, en el capítulo pasado dije que Sakura aprendería el Rokushiki uno de los artes marciales más poderosos en el universo de One Piece, Sakura intentara aprender el Rokushiki desde el siguiente capítulo y necesitaba algo parecido al bosque de la muerte para motivarla a crecer y volverse más fuerte, en este caso al no poder ayudar a su compañero y casi verlo medio muerto fue lo que la motivo a esto.

Muchos dirán que es algo rápido intentar darle el Rokushiki tan temprano en el fics, pero tomemos en cuenta algo el Rokushiki es un arte marcial muy poderoso y no se puede aprender de un día para otro, se lo doy tan temprano para que de una buena vez comience a entrenar con él, porque cuando esta parte del fics termine si este fics estará dividido en la primera parte y Shippuden, como decía cuando esta parte termine Sakura aún no dominara bien los seis estilos, como dije es un arte marcial que tomaría años en perfeccionar, por eso se lo doy a Sakura tan temprano para que de una vez lo intente perfeccionar.

Si tienen una pregunta más con gusto se las responderé, por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como dije un comentario no hace daño.


End file.
